


Ледяной дом

by Virginia_Tears



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Family Drama, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Jealousy, M/M, Yakuza, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Tears/pseuds/Virginia_Tears
Summary: С отцом-алкоголиком и двумя малолетними сёстрами на шее Ичиго каждый день отвоёвывает своё место в этом мире. И раз за разом натыкается на стену из непонимания, равнодушия и злобы.





	1. Осень. i

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также размещена на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5671658

Сентябрь подходил к концу, а платить за отопление было нечем. Деньги с последней зарплаты ушли на покрытие старых счетов за свет, а остатки Ичиго потратил на еду. Да ещё осень выдалась холодная, дождливая: дом, как назло, продувало круглые сутки насквозь, а ночью становилось настолько невыносимо, что спать приходилось в тёплой одежде. Поэтому думать о том, что без отопления они с сёстрами просто окоченеют, не хотелось. Ичиго соображал, сколько потерпит задолженность до его следующей зарплаты, и даже по прикидкам итог оставался неутешительным: похоже, в октябре им придётся помёрзнуть. И хотя Карин и предлагала в крайнем случае взять часть денег из заначки, специально отложенной на зиму, Куросаки считал, что и те их небольшие накопления стоит приберечь до основных холодов. Зимой и на одежду уходит больше, и на еду, и на то же отопление.

Нет, думал Ичиго, возвращаясь домой после своей смены на фабрике в пятницу вечером, с деньгами всё же надо подсуетиться и заплатить за отопление, потому что остальные коммунальные счета закрыты, еда пока есть, а Карин и Юзу более-менее одеты. О себе он почти не вспоминал, продолжая донашивать старую синюю парку, уже больше напоминающую по цвету серую, да ботинки, которые всем своим убитым видом просто молили выбросить их на помойку.

Ичиго приспособился жить на необходимом минимуме, потому что привык в первую очередь заботиться о сёстрах, ставя их относительное благополучие в приоритет. Даже то, что отцу плевать и на него, и на девочек, стал воспринимать как должное, нечто абсурдно нормальное. Иначе бы Иссин не спускал все те крохи, которые получал на своих шабашках, на выпивку, зная, в каком его семья находится положении.

В свои неполные тринадцать лет Карин и Юзу уже знали, что такое голод.

Неприятные мысли всегда с особенной силой одолевали Ичиго по дороге домой после тяжёлого дня. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя полностью отдохнувшим и полным сил: к вечеру упасть и больше не вставать хотелось невыносимо. Да ещё темнота знакомых улиц, где фонари-то почти никогда не горели, сырой холод, забирающийся по рукавам и воротнику под куртку, и жутковатые завывания бродячих собак действовали на нервы, создавая мерзкое ощущение, что Ичиго уже вечность бродит по лабиринту из какого-нибудь ужастика.

Такие районы, где жили Куросаки, принято было называть «неблагополучными», что на деле оказывалось лишь нелепой издёвкой в сравнении с реальностью. В этих кварталах, которые часто даже не наносят на карты, обитали те, кто по своему материальному положению уже подошли к крайней черте бедности или переступили за её порог. Большие магазины, современные поликлиники, кинотеатры, стадионы и даже простые парки — такие вещи здесь отсутствовали. Проседающие в землю старые серые дома либо жались друг к другу, либо стояли далеко, образуя, словно залысины на седеющей голове, пустыри между собой. По узким убитым дорогам едва ли могла проехать машина, а многочисленные проулки, как правило, приводили к отнюдь не приятным приключениям.

Но к этой помойке Ичиго привык. Научиться жить незаметно, никого не трогая, но при этом выживать, оказалось сложно, но выполнимо. Поэтому больше всего этого унылого безобразия Куросаки не любил ещё более безобразных и унылых людей, с которыми приходилось жить. Он не понимал, как в квартале, где, казалось бы, каждый лишь сам за себя и старается беречь только свою нору и шкуру, все, живущие хотя бы на его улице, вплоть до последнего бомжа с перекрёстка, знали практически всё о его жизни. Иногда ему казалось, что эти пиявки, смотрящие на него то ли с полным равнодушием, то ли с непониманием, то ли с отвращением, питаются одними грязными слухами, которые сами же и разносят по округе. Все знали, например, что Иссин Куросаки безнадёжный пьяница и тащит из дома последнюю копейку на очередную бутылку; знали, что его жена Масаки умерла при странных обстоятельствах (версии ходили разные, от самоубийства вплоть до того, что Иссин сам зверски убил её в пьяном бреду); знали, что их сын бросил школу, чтобы прокормить семью, и ненавидели за то, что он неплохо справляется. Но самой большой популярностью пользовались абсолютно открытые обсуждения его личной жизни. Каждый знал, что Ичиго встречается с парнями, и не брезговал иной раз сочинить какую-нибудь лживую, отвратительную историю о его «любовных похождениях», поинтереснее предыдущей. А тот за всю свою недолгую жизнь, хоть и не скрывал ориентации, но встречался с одним лишь Ренджи.

И пускай при любом удобном разговоре на него выливали ушат грязи, стремясь создать образ чуть ли не уличной проститутки, Куросаки и к этому привык. Привык настолько, что перестал воспринимать любую подобную ложь и уже не задумывался, почему прицепились именно к нему. Парень смотрел на этих людей почти с жалостью, понимая, что они завидуют ему, завидуют, потому что он не сломался под гнетом невыносимой жизни, может идти с высоко поднятой головой, зная, что честно зарабатывает на жизнь, и имеет все шансы выбраться из ямы, в которой они сами засели настолько глубоко, что стали её неотделимой частью.

Ичиго дёрнул плечом, будто отмахиваясь от всех этих мыслей, натянул пониже капюшон и всей грудью вдохнул холодный воздух в надежде, что непрекращающееся гудение в голове утихнет. Он как раз проходил мимо старой детской площадки, где большую часть всех построек давным-давно растащили на металлолом и осталась всего одна низенькая, уже подгнивающая беседка, как вдруг его негромко окликнули. Ичиго узнал голос и, ориентируясь в потёмках, вышел к стоящему за стволом раскидистого дерева Ренджи.

— Привет, рыженький, — улыбнулся Абараи и притянул Ичиго к себе, целуя. Тот поддался его объятиям и позволил чужим ладоням забраться под свою парку, чтобы те по-хозяйски обхватили талию.

— Не зови меня так, — только недовольно пробурчал парень куда-то в его широкое плечо.

Ренджи был тёплый и, прижавшись к нему, Ичиго уже не хотел никуда двигаться. Но в следующий момент его потащили в беседку, где можно было сесть. Такой почти двухметровый здоровяк смотрелся в ней довольно забавно, и Куросаки даже хихикнул, за что его больно ущипнули за бедро, но, в конце концов, он удобно устроился на чужих коленях.

— Ты меня ждал? — спросил Ичиго, пытаясь в темноте рассмотреть лицо своего парня.

— Ага. Почти неделю не виделись. Я соскучился.

Ичиго вздрогнул и охнул от неожиданности, когда холодные пальцы скользнули уже под его джемпер, царапая ребра, посылая табун мурашек по коже. Он непроизвольно выгнулся, вызывая у Ренджи довольную ухмылку, и задрожал, когда тот зубами потянул за язычок молнии, открывая голую шею холодному воздуху.

— Заморозить меня хочешь?

— Мм, как раз наоборот, — Ренджи недвусмысленно сжал его ягодицы, дыша влажным паром куда-то в ключицу. — Пошли ко мне, повеселимся.

Ренджи слыл по округе вспыльчивым малым, к которому с ерундой лучше не лезть. В кругах местной молодёжи он был своим человеком, поэтому никогда не оказывался в эпицентре всеобщего осуждения, подобно Ичиго, так что статус парня Абараи приносил несомненную выгоду. И хоть с ним практически нельзя было поговорить по душам, Ичиго нравилось проводить с Ренджи время, потому что так он мог действительно хоть как-то морально отдохнуть.

— Нет, я целый день дома не был, надо проверить Карин с Юзу, да ещё устал, как черт, — Ичиго почти ласково прижался губами к его шее, обнимая за плечи, а затем медленно отстранился. — Давай в другой раз.

Пускай в беседку не проникал почти никакой свет, Куросаки отлично представлял, какое недовольное сейчас у Ренджи лицо. Тот шумно выдохнул, чуть сильнее сжимая пальцы на его бёдрах.

— Блядь, Куросаки, сколько можно, — начал он, и парень уже наперёд знал, что ему скажут в стотысячный раз, — никуда твои девчонки не денутся, уже не маленькие.

— Ренджи, ты же помнишь, что это не твоё дело? — холодно оборвал Ичиго, слезая с его колен.

— Ага, ты носишься с ними, словно курица-наседка, а о себе — и обо мне! — подумать не хочешь? — Абараи повысил голос, хватая его за запястье, чтобы вновь притянуть отступившего на шаг парня к себе.

— Может потому, что о них больше некому позаботиться? — у Куросаки окончательно испортилось настроение. Иногда эгоистичные закидоны Ренджи выводили его из себя. Он уже было вырвал свою руку и сделал попытку выйти из беседки, как Абараи тут же очутился рядом и остановил, обняв за плечи.

— Чёрт… Ты же знаешь, что я вовсе не то хотел сказать, — почти виновато, произнёс он, и Ичиго снисходительно вздохнул.

Они снова сели, но в этот раз просто рядом на скамейке, и завели будничный разговор.

— В этом году осень чертовски холодная, даже не хочу представлять, какой будет зима, — жаловался Ренджи, а мысли Ичиго вновь вернулись к проблеме с отоплением.

— У вас-то в доме тепло? — поинтересовался он, на что Абараи пожал плечами: «Нормально».

— Слышал, что скоро снесут старый торговый центр? — руки Ренджи вновь оказались на талии Ичиго, и тот привалился к его плечу, прикрывая глаза, больше слушая голос, чем следя за сутью слов. Абараи дождался тихого мычания, означавшего отрицание, и продолжил: — Короче, место уже выкупили, и теперь там будет типа штаб каких-то новых мафиози, откуда они собираются управлять районом. И подрядчиком как раз стала наша фирма, представляешь? Они просто взяли и купили босса, так что теперь район, можно сказать, обновится благодаря мафии.

— Зато сбыт наркоты наладят, — лениво протянул Ичиго, изо всех сил пытаясь не заснуть.

— Блин, не хочу я, чтобы теперь всем у нас заправляли какие-то левые урки! Своих хватает… — Ренджи недовольно засопел, но вовремя заметил, что Куросаки практически дремал на его плече. — Эй, Ичиго, проводить тебя домой?

Ичиго открыл глаза, буквально вырывая себя из оков наступившего сна, и выпрямился, зевая и ёжась от холода.

— Не-е-ет, тебе же совсем в другую сторону, — он встал, а за ним поднялся Абараи. Выйдя из беседки, они дошли до того самого дерева и остановились, чтобы попрощаться.

— А может, всё-таки ко мне? — в последний раз попытал удачу Ренджи, но Ичиго только покачал головой, слабо улыбаясь. — Ладно, — сокрушённо вздохнул и наклонился, чтобы коротко поцеловать, — а завтра-то сможешь?

— Только вечером, часов в восемь.

Ичиго уже натянул капюшон едва ли не до носа, застегнулся на все кнопки и спрятал руки в карманы, но все равно окончательно продрог.

— Тогда буду ждать, — и Ренджи не удержался и слегка провёл холодными пальцами по его щеке.

Они разошлись.

***

Родной дом встретил горящими оранжевыми окнами и непередаваемым ощущением облегчения: работа закончена, можно наконец отдохнуть.

Замерзшие пальцы окоченели, и Ичиго пришлось чуть ли не бить по кнопке дверного звонка, но ему быстро открыли, и Куросаки скользнул в тёплую прихожую.

— Ты долго, — вместо приветствия сказала Карин, пристально оглядывая его, пока Ичиго спешно раздевался и разувался, жалуясь на аномальный холод.

— Да встретил одного знакомого, заболтались, — расплывчато ответил он, проходя за сестрой на светлую кухню.

— Я даже знаю, какого, — проворчала Карин, и Куросаки только закатил глаза: Ренджи ей никогда не нравился, и младшая сестра не упускала момента напомнить Ичиго об этом.

— О, Ичи, с возвращением! — Юзу приветливо улыбнулась, вставая из-за стола. — Разогрею тебе ужин. Как дела на фабрике?

— М-м, да как обычно.

Ичиго не знал, чего ему хочется больше — спать или есть, но решил, что сытым уснёт быстрее, поэтому остался ждать, пока Юзу закончит. Часы показывали полдесятого — не очень поздно, но Куросаки уже безумно хотел лечь.

— Как вы тут? — устало спросил он, растирая сухие глаза.

— Хоро… — начала было Юзу, но Карин её перебила:

— Звонили с работы отца, — девочка уставилась в столешницу, скрестив тонкие руки на груди. — Какой-то мужик проорал, что «Иссин уволен и пусть катиться к дьяволу». Чёртов алкаш.

— Опять запил, — только отозвался Ичиго и выдохнул совсем уж обессиленно, — дней пять его точно можно не ждать.

Его это не удивило. Отец обычно держался на очередной шабашке не больше трёх месяцев. Хотя, конечно, регулярно выпивал, но на этот период не уходил в запой. И вопреки всему каждый раз снова брался за рюмку и окончательно забывал обо всём на свете. В том числе и о работе. Да и нельзя сказать, что Иссин действительно трудился. Пока наливают — работает, не наливают — всё равно найдёт, где раздобыть бутылку. Его алкоголизм стал настолько очевидным, что Ичиго пару раз подумывал заставить отца пройти хоть какое-нибудь лечение и даже намекал тому об этом, но старший Куросаки даже от пары слов взрывался и приходил в бешенство. Доходило до того, что Иссин начинал ломать вещи и бросался с кулаками на сына.

Поэтому Ичиго оставил его, постарался максимально дистанцироваться и держать девочек подальше от человека, ставшего для них чуть ли не чужим. Пускай лучше старший брат заменит им обоих родителей, чем сёстры будут иметь отца-алкоголика, которому плевать и на дочерей, и на свою собственную жизнь.

Ичиго быстро поел, поцеловал Карин с Юзу на ночь, сказав, чтобы не задерживались допоздна и ложились, и поплёлся в ванную, засыпая на ходу. Уже падая на кровать, подумал только о том, что завтра с обеда опять на работу и что стоит заглянуть к Ренджи, иначе тот начнёт злиться и в очередной раз выносить ему мозг.

***

Утро выдалось бесцветным, серым, настолько никаким, что хотелось его просто проспать.

Ичиго лежал в кровати: накрылся одеялом до носа, подоткнувшись им со всех сторон, потому что в комнате было прохладно, и глядел в окно, на пасмурное пепельно-белое небо.

От абсолютной тишины и этого неба казалось, что он проспал свой обычный подъём, и причём так сильно, что наступил или конец света, или всё вокруг вымерло: острое чувство одиночества, почти тоски, ныло за грудиной. Его хотелось выскрести, как плесень с кастрюли, но Ичиго меньше всего желал заглядывать себе в душу.

Он отодрал себя от кровати, заставил одеться и спуститься вниз. Мозг уже начал планировать, какие дела сегодня стоит сделать в первую очередь, какие потерпят до завтра, и как лучше распределить драгоценное время для отдыха. Уже чистя зубы, Куросаки вспомнил, что обещал сёстрам устроить вечерний сеанс просмотра диснеевских мультиков. А ещё он обещал Ренджи остаться на ночь. Когда Ичиго собирался сделать что-то для себя, он даже не помнил.

Девочки мирно спали в своей комнате, поэтому Ичиго, стараясь не шуметь, позавтракал и занялся стиркой. Пока работала машина, успел накормить и проснувшихся сестёр. Затем, убедившись, что дождь вряд ли начнётся прямо сейчас, вышел на улицу, чтобы развесить по верёвкам постиранную одежду. Где-то на середине корзины Куросаки заметил, как их соседка — госпожа Сакамото — пожилая и очень сварливая женщина, вечно кутающаяся, как паук в паутину, в старую шаль, пристально смотрит в его сторону. Он, разумеется, учтиво поздоровался и даже улыбнулся, но та только поджала сморщенные губы, ещё раз зыркнула недобрым взглядом и развернулась, будто с ней поздоровался не симпатичный молодой парень, да ещё и сосед, а прокажённый.

«Опять вчера ночью меня видела и сочинила удивительную историю, откуда же я шёл» — мрачно сообразил Ичиго. Стало гадко, оттого, что люди, которые его даже не знают, уже сформировали о нём какое-то устоявшееся и в корне неверное мнение, пытаясь тем самым возвысить самих себя: сын госпожи Сакамото, как известно, был бандитом и, откровенно говоря, полнейшим идиотом. Но для его матери этот отморозок, естественно, — прекраснейший человек на всей земле, а все остальные — просто ничтожества по сравнению с ним. А Ичиго — в особенности. И чем он ей не угодил?

Остатки позитивного настроя продолжали таять. По виду мрачных серых туч Ичиго понял, что скоро польёт дождь, и, в конце концов, пришёл к выводу, что сегодня совершенно не его день.

***

Смена в ресторане, как всегда, выдалась утомляющей. Зато, про себя улыбнулся Ичиго, в этот раз он получил очень хорошие чаевые.

Ливень, шедший весь день, прекратился, и теперь только мелко накрапывало, покрывая открытые участки кожи холодной водяной пылью, от чего Куросаки казалось, что он весь мокрый, как лягушка.

К восьми часам темнело так, будто наступала настоящая ночь, поэтому разгуливать по не самым приятным улочкам, чтобы добраться до дома Ренджи, Ичиго хотелось меньше всего на свете. Он, конечно, уже сто раз здесь бывал и изучил все закоулки, но потому-то и знал, каким опасным может стать всего один неудачный поворот.

Куросаки шёл поближе к стенам домов, в бессознательном стремлении слиться с ними, и пытался различать любое подозрительное очертание в рассеивающемся тусклом свете от бесшумно ворочающегося, стально-чёрного неба с ядовитыми багряными отсветами города.

Он опять почти сразу замёрз, как вышел наружу, и мысленно ругал себя, что в который раз забыл взять перчатки и шапку. Да ещё чувствовал небольшую вину перед девочками, которые, хоть и не подали виду, но расстроились — особенно Юзу (пересматривать «Белоснежку» на доисторической кассете она могла хоть вечность) — потому что они довольно редко проводили время все вместе. Но Ичиго понимал, что ему не будет совершенно никакого житья, если он опять поругается с Ренджи.

Его слух уловил какой-то шум и голоса в до этого безмолвной тишине улицы. Задумавшийся Ичиго хоть и насторожился, но продолжил шагать и при следующем повороте едва успел затормозить: он только сейчас понял, куда его занесли ноги — к бару «У Мидори». И явно к чёрному ходу, где собрались какие-то подозрительные личности во главе с хозяином — Мидори, коренастым желтолицым мужиком, вечно носившем расклешённые джинсы баснословной давности и кожаные жилеты в паре с вьющимися чёрными волосами до плеч, напоминающими мочалку, которой Ичиго обычно чистил сковороду. Они стояли у двери, над которой горел тусклый фонарь с разбитой банкой на лампочке вместо колпака, и о чём-то раздражённо спорили, матерясь через слово.

Куросаки собрался было повернуть назад и обойти, чтобы его не заметили, как вдруг услышал звук подъезжающего автомобиля.

Не зная, куда деться Ичиго начал лихорадочно искать укрытие. К нему приближался фургон, и парень сообразил, что эти отморозки с немного больным на голову хозяином наедут на него, если заметят рядом со своим заведением, как и, собственно, водитель фуры. Спохватившись, Куросаки едва успел пересечь улицу до того, как свет фар смог поймать его, и шмыгнул через разбитое окно в какие-то горелки бывшего многоквартирного дома.

Как его не увидели, оставалось только гадать. Сердце от внезапного рывка стучало как заведённое, и Ичиго, сидя на корточках, выглядывал из оконного проёма с торчащими острыми осколками стекла. Он видел, как фургон остановился, закрывая обзор на заднюю стену бара, водитель вышел и тут же начал о чём-то громко переругиваться с Мидори.

Ичиго облегчённо выдохнул: осталось только подождать, пока они закончат свои делишки и разбредутся…

— Отличный прыжок, — вдруг сказали из темноты сзади.

Ичиго почти откусил себе язык.

Он сильно дёрнулся, резко разворачиваясь, но, не удержавшись на носочках, упал на задницу в самую пыль. Куросаки никого не увидел, а из темноты негромко захихикали.

— Ты кто? — пропалил Ичиго, как можно шире раскрыв глаза, но все равно ничего не различая: тут из окна-то внутрь еле свет попадал, да и то на него одного.

— Ты вряд ли меня встречал.

«Заебись ответ» — подумал Ичиго.

Ситуация напрягала его всё больше, потому что этот незнакомец, по-видимому не собирался выходить из своеобразного укрытия, хотя он не прятался, а Куросаки оставался на виду, открытый для любого нападения.

— Сделай лицо попроще, не наброшусь, — со снисхождением и насмешкой сказал человек. Его голос действительно показался Куросаки незнакомым и необычным: звуки были мелодичными, произношение приятным на слух, гласные растягивались лениво, а согласные наоборот чуть рычали. — Лучше подойди сюда, а то точно заметят, если будешь на всю улицу светить своей макушкой.

Ичиго даже не почувствовал, как с головы слетел капюшон, и потому он тут же поспешно накинул его назад.

— Ага, конечно, подойду, — с сарказмом фыркнул парень, приваливаясь к стене, — вот так и находят потом отрезанные головы в мусорных баках.

— Что? Го-о-оловы? — весело поинтересовался человек и шаркнул ногой, видимо, меня позу, а Ичиго заметно напрягся только от одного звука.

— Ты не местный, — заключил Куросаки, прищуриваясь.

Из темноты хмыкнули.

Они помолчали, и в наступившей тишине послышались отчётливые звуки со стороны бара. Ичиго снова выглянул, но более осторожно, чтобы не упускать из поля зрения и темноту за спиной.

Из фургона доставали ящики с алкоголем, а Мидори, держа в руках какой-то планшет с бумагами, в который всё равно даже не смотрел, стоял и отдавал указания, куда их нести.

— Опять палёную выпивку накупили, — вздохнул Ичиго и раздражённо цокнул языком: в этот бар захаживал и его отец.

— Откуда знаешь?

— Так все знают. Знают, но все равно ходят в эту богадельню и пьют это пойло.

— А что, больше негде?

Расспросы этого незнакомца начали казаться Куросаки слишком странными и подозрительными.

— Ну есть… У Мидори просто купить проще, — он снова развернулся, чтобы видеть темноту остатков дома, потому что спиной чувствовал, как его пристально осматривают. Это ужасно нервировало. — Плюс, там наверху у него наркопритон. Двойная прибыль: и алкаши, и наркоманы.

— Вот как. Ты много знаешь про эти дела.

— Все про это знают. А его «бизнес» махрово цветёт… Так, кажется, они убрались, — Ичиго ещё раз убедился, что на той стороне улицы больше никого не осталось, а фургон отъезжает, и встал на затёкшие ноги.

— Уходишь?

— Нет, с тобой посижу, чаю выпьем, — съязвил Куросаки. Теперь он подошёл к двери, висящей на одной петле, и вышел наружу, не видя смысла в том, чтобы прощаться со странным идиотом, прячущимся в заброшенных горелках. Только у дома Ренджи Ичиго вспомнил, что так и не спросил, что незнакомец там делал.

***

— Чёрт, уже девять.

Ичиго вылез из-под одеяла и начал шарить по полу в поисках своей одежды, хотя точно помнил, что минувшей ночью сложил всё на стул, который сейчас почему-то лежал на боку.

Ренджи на его возню недовольно заворчал:

— Куда ты собрался?

— Домой, у меня девочки одни.

Куросаки взял одежду, отряхивая джинсы от пыли и грязи, которую успел насобирать, пока пытался добраться до Ренджи, и ушёл в душ. Вернувшись, быстро собрался и, приготовившись уходить, посмотрел на Абараи. Тот уже сел в постели, скрестил руки на груди и недовольно пялился на него.

— Да ладно, хорошо же время провели, — миролюбиво улыбнулся Ичиго и подошёл, чтобы чмокнуть в щёку. Выражение лица Ренджи не изменилось, поэтому он просто отошёл к окну, открывая раму.

— Опять через окно полезешь?

— Да. Не хочу, чтобы ваши бомжи у подъезда меня видели. Пока!

Ичиго перелез на мокрый карниз и дотянулся до ржавой пожарной лестницы, под которой и стоять-то было опасно, так как она могла в любой момент оторваться и обрушиться вниз, не говоря уже о том, чтобы лазать, и привычно спустился, спрыгнув на разбитый асфальт.

День начинался неплохо: на небе за рваной пеленой белых облаков всё чаще мелькала свежая голубизна неба, ветер дул не слишком холодный, а впереди Ичиго ждал настоящий выходной, который он мог провести с семьёй, без всяких занудных Ренджи.

Зевая, Куросаки шёл привычной дорогой, опять намереваясь срезать по переулку у чёрного входа бара Мидори, как вдруг обо что-то споткнулся на повороте и свалился на асфальт, раздирая, по ощущениям, обе коленки под джинсами.

— Вот чёрт…

Осмотревшись, Ичиго нашёл виновника своего падения — разбитую бутылку, а вокруг — кучу всякого хлама, разбросанного по дороге.

Он не успел разобраться, что здесь к чему, потому что, перевернувшись, неожиданно нащупал рукой чей-то ботинок, а сверху удивлённо спросили:

— Опять ты?

Куросаки узнал голос.


	2. Осень. ii

Под джинсами сбитые коленки уже начали кровоточить, плотная ткань прилипала к содранной коже, и Ичиго представил, как больно будет отдирать её от засохших ранок, потому что ему негде обработать их и остановить кровь. И хотя колени действительно болели, думал он обо всем этом только самой малой частью своего сознания: на Ичиго накатило непривычное чувство дежавю, а все слова, которые бы он мог сказать в подобной ситуации, сидя на земле в ногах у вчерашнего незнакомца, пропали. Голос определенно принадлежал тому человеку, с которым ему пришлось отсиживаться в горелках перед баром Мидори, и это сбивало столку: по правде, Ичиго уже и забыл о том инциденте. Поэтому Куросаки продолжал сидеть с довольно глупым видом и ладонью на чужом ботинке и смотреть вверх с запрокинутой головой, щурясь от яркого солнца, пробивающегося из-за облаков.

— Зад отморозить захотел? — с насмешкой поинтересовался незнакомец, тем не менее, не шевелясь и не пытаясь высвободить свой ботинок из слабой случайной хватки Куросаки.

Но тот промолчал, не найдя, что ответить. Сегодня, при свете, Ичиго мог его рассмотреть, и потому быстро скользил по высокой фигуре взглядом, запечатлевая в памяти даже мельчайшие черты.

На вид этому парню можно было дать около двадцати — двадцати пяти и с легкостью ошибиться: безусловно, он выглядел молодо, но какое-то застывшее, жесткое выражение его ярко-синих глаз необычно глубокого оттенка — как два кусочка голубого-голубого неба (Ичиго, признаться, вообще впервые видел у кого-то такой цвет), — казалось, могло принадлежать только уже много чего повидавшему человеку. На его смуглом, да еще и с заметным золотистым загаром, лице лежала тень мрачности, хотя широкий оскал скрывал это за маской напускного нахальства и непонятного веселья. Держался он уверенно и смотрел с вызовом, будто точно знал, на что способен, и явно не боялся при случае продемонстрировать свою силу. А ещё этот парень не мерз в легкой серебристой ветровке нараспашку, несмотря на то, что ветер заметно усилился и трепал его взлохмаченные волосы непонятного, тоже голубоватого оттенка во все стороны, и стоял без всякого намерения пошевелиться.

Ичиго моргнул, осторожно убрал свою руку с его ноги и не без труда поднялся, ощущая жжение разодранной кожи под джинсами. Стоя в полный рост, Куросаки с неудовольствием заметил, что почти на десять сантиметров ниже и определенно уже в плечах своего вчерашнего собеседника, но его тут же отвлекла любопытная картина: всё пространство вокруг черного входа бара оказалось завалено какими-то обломками, битыми бутылками — явно из вчерашних ящиков— всякой рухлядью и даже кусками стекла. Кое-где на земле виднелись странные бурые пятна, и Ичиго нисколько не хотел знать их происхождение. Присмотревшись к стене самого бара, Куросаки с удивлением заметил, что старая обшарпанная дверь, кем-то выбитая, висела на еле держащихся петлях и скрипела на ветру.

И кроме них двоих здесь не было никого.

— Что здесь произошло?.. — вслух озвучил свои мысли Ичиго, никак не ожидая, что ему ответят:

— То, о чем тебе знать не обязательно.

Куросаки повернулся к незнакомцу, нахмурившись.

— Ты что-то знаешь, да? Знаешь, кто устроил этот погром.

Парень с синими глазами только неопределённо хмыкнул, уводя взгляд куда-то вдаль и засовывая руки в карманы джинс. Всё же, по мнению Ичиго, он выглядел слишком подозрительно, практически экзотично даже для их колоритного района, и, наученный не самым приятным опытом, Куросаки решил поскорее убраться от этого места подальше, зарекшись ещё хоть раз подходить к проклятому бару Мидори.

И он бы немедленно ушел, если бы не нещадное любопытство: Ичиго до жути хотелось посмотреть, что происходило у главного входа в бар, если даже тут творилось такое. Собравшись обогнуть здание, он начал идти, чуть морщась от неприятного жжения на коленках, и очень удивился, когда заметил, что незнакомец последовал за ним.

— Зачем ты за мной идёшь? — немного нервно спросил Ичиго, оглядываясь.

— А куда мне еще идти? — кривовато усмехнулся странный тип, не сводя с Куросаки глаз. — Хочу пойти этой дорогой.

Тот не мог возразить.

Вскоре они вышли из переулка на абсолютно пустынную улицу. И именно это приводило в еще большее замешательство: Ичиго оглядывался, ища взглядом хоть что-то, намекающее на стычку или последствия чьих-то разборок, но не нашел ничего необычного. Главный вход бара выглядел обыкновенно гадко и вульгарно: у Мидори наблюдалось отвратительное пристрастие ко всему яркому и переливающемуся. Поэтому входная дверь и вывеска над ней под любым солнечным лучиком сверкали мутным блеском множества кусочков разбитого разноцветного стекла, которые в хаотичном порядке покрывали всю их поверхность.

— Что не так? — заметил его растерянность внезапно слишком близко подошедший незнакомец: он стоял едва ли в трех шагах. Куросаки вздрогнул, но смог практически невозмутимо обернуться и посмотреть на него, улавливая синие искорки в прищуренных глазах. Ну чего вот привязался?

— Ничего, — бросил и поспешил перевести взгляд, который упал на нечто, заставившее Куросаки вмиг забыть о неудобстве от присутствия чужака.

На другой стороне улицы в десятке метров от них на лавке лежал человек. И даже с такого расстояния в этом свернувшемся теле Ичиго узнал знакомые очертания. Он быстро, ощущая волнение внутри, оказался у лавки и склонился, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо, которое человек прикрыл рукой в грязном рукаве.

Ичиго не упустил и того, что даже тут синеглазый парень поплелся за ним.

— Ты его знаешь? — вроде бы небрежно, но с ощущающимся в голосе любопытством спросил он у Ичиго, но тот не отозвался. Куросаки склонился над лавкой еще ниже, узнавая рубашку, надетую на лежащем: он видел ее уже миллион раз, потому что Иссин чуть ли не всегда ходил в этом уродливом застиранном куске синей клетчатой ткани.

— Отец?.. — осторожно произнес Ичиго.

Незнакомец позади него чуть встрепенулся, прислушиваясь.

— Эй, папа! — чуть громче позвал Куросаки, и Иссин — а это оказался все-таки он, весь заросший, грязный и очевидно свински пьяный — пошевелился, убирая руку от лица и чуть поворачиваясь к нему.

— Ии-и-ичиг-го…

Его мутные темные глаза с лопнувшими капиллярами приоткрылись, покрасневшие веки задрожали, и Иссин почти сразу вновь закрыл их, укладывая голову обратно на лавку.

Как можно напиваться до такого состояния, Ичиго не понимал.

— Посмотри на себя, посмотри, на кого ты стал похож! — отчаянно воскликнул он, хватая и швыряя в него мятую газету, которой Иссин накрылся, видимо, для пущего тепла, но это, как и всегда, не возымело никакого эффекта. — Отец… Ты бы не лежал здесь, — уже чуть спокойнее продолжил Куросаки, — это не твое место.

Он обеспокоенно осмотрелся в поиске того бомжа, который сделал эту лавку своей «собственностью», потому что любая часть любой улицы, большинство заброшенных зданий, все мусорные баки, лавки, скамейки и даже фонари кому-то «принадлежали». И озлобленные бомжи не особо ласково обращались с теми, кто посягали на их «имущество».

Но Иссин только что-то неразборчиво прохрипел.

Ичиго вновь попытался его растормошить, потому что, как-никак, это создание, едва ли сейчас напоминающее человека, — его отец, и чуть не задохнулся от вони, исходившей от него. Куросаки отпрянул. Ему стало невыносимо мерзко и стыдно.

Иссин опять зашевелился, снова разлепил глаза и, не сразу фокусируя размытый взгляд, посмотрел на сына.

— Денег… дай…

Ичиго будто окунули в ледяную воду. Словно ударили, выбивая весь воздух из легких. Словно подбили ноги, пригибая к земле, желая лишить последнего самообладания.

И вот для этого он вкалывает с утра до ночи, не щадя сил?!

Куросаки сжал дрожащие руки в кулаки, сдерживаясь, чтобы не плюнуть в лицо этому пьянице и, наверное, не разреветься, но в последний момент взял себя в руки и резко развернулся, неожиданно натыкаясь на того самого парня, видимо, наблюдавшего всю «семейную» сцену от начала и до конца.

Пряча лицо, Ичиго обогнул его и пошел прочь. Но от него не отстали.

— Это что, твой отец? — незнакомец шёл сзади, ничуть не отставая, прилипчивый, как репей.

— Иди нахер.

— Ичиго, да?

Услышав свое имя, Куросаки непроизвольно остановился. Он обернулся, попадая под цепкий синий взгляд, в котором всё так же искрилось необъяснимое любопытство и обезоруживающее нахальство. Куросаки стало не по себе только от того, что этот придурок теперь знает, как его зовут, в то время как сам Ичиго не знает о нем ничего и таком образом проигрывает, будто на какой-то абсурдной войне, опасному сопернику.

— Твое имя? — словно у слабоумного переспросил, как его окрестил Ичиго, идиот с голубой башкой и растянул губы в ухмылке, любуясь последовавшей на это реакцией.

— Не твое дело, — процедил Ичиго, окончательно теряя голову от всей бессмысленности комичной ситуации, и ещё раз напоследок злобно зыркнув, ушел.

***

Он даже не понял, как сильно вымотался за одно только утро, до того момента, когда зазвонил телефон, а сил, чтобы ответить, да просто встать с дивана, куда Ичиго свалился, едва переступив порог дома, не оказалось. Трубку взяла Карин, безразлично сообщив, что «та смешная девка с о-очень внушительными формами» хочет, чтобы он пришёл к ней «за какой-то хренью».

— Чего-чего она хочет? — переспросил Куросаки, желая, наверное, врасти в диван, чем тащиться к дому знакомой, пускай Орихиме и жила всего в конце их улицы.

— Она ж по тебе сохнет, вот и ищет повод, чтобы встретиться. Только своему Абараи не говори, а то он тебя на цепь посадит, и кто нас кормить будет, — проворчала девочка, плюхаясь рядом на диван и пиная брата по ноге, чтобы он подвинулся, а то «широко разложился своими конечностями на семейной собственности».

Иногда Ичиго казалось, что Карин замечает слишком многое и понимает вещи, о которых ей в ее возрасте и знать-то не положено, но тщательно скрывает это, боясь, что её не воспримут всерьез. Он внимательнее всмотрелся в её ещё совсем детские черты и поразился, насколько же внешне она похожа на Иссина. Больше, чем он или Юдзу. И Карин это знала. Наверное, поэтому его сестрёнка всегда ходила хмурая, а со сверстниками вела себя чересчур задиристо, прослыв в округе пацанкой.

Они не никогда не говорили об этом друг с другом, но никто не хотел быть похожим на Иссина даже внешне.

Примерно после десятого пинка Ичиго все-таки сполз с нагретого места, снова осторожно надел джинсы поверх бинтов на коленях, куртку и ботинки, вышел на улицу и поплелся к Иноуэ, только чтобы не обидеть её своим пренебрежением к непонятной просьбе.

Наверное, думал Куросаки, он ей и правда нравился, вспоминая, как пару раз вытаскивал красивую девушку (они, кстати, вместе работали на кондитерской фабрике, только в разных цехах) из передряг, потому что Орихиме жила совсем одна, по странным причинам не желая переезжать после смерти своего старшего брата из небезопасного района, а местные хулиганы и мелкие бандиты только и кружили голодными стервятниками вокруг её дома, и это был лишь вопрос времени, когда они могли перейти от простых запугиваний и приставаний по дороге с работы к чему-то на порядок более страшному.

А Куросаки совсем не хотел становиться её героем.

У Иноуэ был такой же, как у них, просторный двухэтажный и отдельный дом, уже старый, его приходилось нередко ремонтировать, что-то чинить, о чём Орихиме просила того же Ичиго: раньше Иссин был великолепным плотником и всеми уважаемым мастером по работе с деревом; он мог починить и выстругать что угодно, и кое-чему обучил сына, пока окончательно не спился.

Иссин как-то в шутку сказал, что он не плотник, а врач, потому что любой дом, нуждающийся в починке, — тот же пациент, и зачастую лечить надо не его физическую оболочку, а душу, незримо обитающую в стенах.

А кто теперь вылечит их дом, пронеслось в голове у Куросаки, если именно от его доктора и пошло убийственное гниение?

Ичиго постучал в небольшое окошко в кухне, потому что дверной звонок у Иноуэ не работал, и девушка очень быстро открыла ему, обворожительно и счастливо улыбаясь, будто ждала его прихода, как манны небесной. Куросаки сделалось слегка неловко.

Она вынудила его согласиться на чашку чая, а когда Ичиго после второй порции осмелился спросить у беззаботно болтающей Орихиме о причине, по которой она его позвала, та изумленно вскрикнула, как показалось Ичиго, немного притворно, и поспешила оправдаться:

— Да я тут… Куросаки-сан… раз выходной, напекла пирогов, а сама столько съесть не смогу, вот и решила… вам с девочками… поделиться, то есть. Надеюсь, вкусно получилось…

Она продолжала бессвязно лепетать, пока лезла в духовку за пирогами, — а их оказалось аж три противня, — объясняла, какие с какой начинкой, и постоянно краснела.

Ичиго чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и думал, как ему вежливо отвязаться, но Орихиме всё равно всучила ему два пирога на блюдах, обернутые в полотенца (еще один предлог заскочить к ней — вернуть посуду) и под конец выпалила:

— Куросаки-сан… раз уж у нас одна смена, давайте завтра пойдем на работу вместе!

И Ичиго осознал, что все это зашло совсем не туда.

«Ренджи меня точно убьет» — успел подумать он (если ревнивый Абараи про это узнает, то напридумывает себе невесть что и, по выражению Карин, точно посадит его на цепь), собираясь отказаться, но глядя, с какой мольбой Орихиме смотрела на него своими глазами-блюдцами, с жалкой улыбкой коротко произнес:

— Хорошо.

Иноуэ будто расцвела.

***

Он ждал её на перекрестке в семь десять утра (смена длилась с восьми до восьми) и дышал прохладным, сладостно свежим воздухом, ещё с остаточным ароматом лета и запахом мокрых трав, на совершенно пустой улице. Их квартал был еще более тихим и сонным, чем весь район, несмотря на царивший такой же, как везде, мелкий бандитизм, поэтому утром здесь едва ли было возможно кого-нибудь встретить.

Орихиме появилась, чуть запыхавшись. Они немедленно пошли в привычном для обоих направлении, и в какой-то момент Ичиго заметил (а может, и услышал скрип калитки), как во дворе госпожи Сакамото промелькнула тень вечно на что-то озлобленной старухи. Куросаки показалось, что она смотрела именно на них, но не придал этому особенного значения.

Шли они молча, обменявшись лишь парой вежливых и бессмысленных фраз о погоде и делах, на приличном друг от друга расстоянии, но довольно близко. Ичиго чувствовал неловкость, Иноуэ — даже большую, чем он, и Куросаки уже сто раз подумал, что никогда больше на подобное не согласится.

Он до того глубоко задумался, что встретить того синеглазого парня (сегодня — в черной кожаной куртке и брюках цвета хаки (черт знает, зачем Куросаки рассматривал его одежду)) на одной из главных улиц, где находились основные магазинчики и тот же бар, оказалось почти кошмаром наяву. Вот кого Ичиго хотел видеть в последнюю очередь.

А тот его заметил. Парень стоял у лавки одного старика, который, помимо всякой мелочи, подпольно торговал пушками и патронами, и переговаривался с самим её хозяином, привалившись к капоту какой-то на вид совсем не дешевой машины. Они курили, лицо у старика больше походило на грозовую тучу перед ливнем, а его молодой собеседник, наоборот, уже знакомым Ичиго образом вызывающе скалился, но когда посмотрел на идущих Куросаки и Иноуэ, неожиданно посерьезнел. Слава богам, долго ему пялиться на них не удалось, потому что старик недовольно прикрикнул и замахал у него перед лицом рукой, привлекая к себе утраченное внимание, и Ичиго ясно видел, что парню это не особо понравилось.

Это точно было бы интересно — посмотреть на реакцию старика, вот только Куросаки отвернулся, запрещая себе о чём-то ещё думать.

***

Не совсем верно, что люди сплетничают только от безделья. Чаще всего косточки другим начинают перемывать, когда можно за общим делом беззастенчиво и бесконтрольно обмениваться информацией, правдивой и не очень.

Именно сплетни — основной минус фабрики, на которой приходилось работать Ичиго. Большая концентрация человеческой массы в одном помещении, словно влажная среда для плесени, способствовала разрастанию паутины лжи о каждом, кто жил в их районе, и Куросаки, от природы вообще не склонный интересоваться делами и грязным бельем других, в этой отлаженной системе был как пятое колесо. Тем не менее, слухи и интересные, иногда даже самого интимного характера, подробности, о совершенно не знакомых ему людях беспрепятственно вливались в уши сплошным потоком грязи, оттого Ичиго и знал о некоторых субъектах и их делах больше, чем хотел: как раз на фабрике кто-то проболтался о темных делишках Мидори и паленой выпивке; нескончаемой мыльной оперой жила байка об изменах владельца гостиницы «Восход»; а уж разговоры о том, кого где, в котором часу и с кем видели на прошлых выходных стали таким же обычаем, как пожелание «спокойной ночи» на ночь. Увы, избавиться от этой чумы не под силу было даже мастерам цехов, контролирующим своих работников, словно сторожевые псы, но все равно не полностью.

Вот и за сегодня Куросаки уже сполна наслушался о погроме в баре Мидори, невольным свидетелем последствий которого вчера и стал, и обо всех версиях, кто же это мог сделать:

— Я вам говорю, у нас тут новая банда, сущие головорезы!..

— …да он точно с Миязаки повздорил, в который раз…

— …мафия из города, стопроцентная инфа, большие и опасные шишки…

— …да чего вы городите! Он сам всё перебил! На него копы вышли…

И чего только ещё они не предлагали.

Зато эта шумиха в какой-то мере действовала Ичиго на руку: болтающие работники здорово отвлекали мастеров, поэтому ему на пару с его знакомым, тайцем Ченом, удалось совсем незаметно уволочь целую коробку печенья на склад, откуда они потом собирались пронести добычу в личных вещах и поделить.

Вообще, на фабрике по мелочи воровали все работники, включая Куросаки. Ему это помогало кормить семью, а предприятию не убудет. Некоторые тащили еду прямо с конвейеров, со временем обнаглев и чуть ли не совсем забыв об осторожности. Только сегодня Ичиго пришлось вырывать банку сгущенки у того же Чена из рук, так как тот начал пить из нее прямо в цехе, хотя мастер расхаживал поблизости. Куросаки же за работой ничего не пробовал, на пустяки не отвлекался, также и на обеде в основном помалкивая, и вечером выходил с территории фабрики уставшим и пропахшим мукой и ванилином.

Но сегодня общая взволнованность передалась и ему. Кто-то очень авторитетно заявил, будто бы глава одного городского мафиозного клана отправил к ним своего человека, чтобы подчинить, в общем-то, пока ничейный бывший промышленный район. Тут кто-то вспомнил о сносе старого торгового центра, о чем Ичиго рассказал еще Ренджи, и уже весь цех дружно приплел в одну цепочку погром в баре, сделав вывод, что начались нешуточные перемены.

Если это действительно было так, то «человек мафии» собрался захватить все жизненные точки их района, и начал он не с мелких уличных банд, что было, по мнению Ичиго, очень логично: те и сами присоединятся к нему (во всяком случае, большинство), когда почувствуют авторитет и влияние на самых известных в их среде лиц. И фабрика — последнее крупное и законное предприятие, — как кто-то выразился, «стояла на очереди».


	3. Осень. iii (i)

— У тебя проблемы, рыжий!

Ичиго, признаться, и сам это понял.

Все же зря они с Ченом так задержались, решил он, пока старательно запихивали печенье по кулькам и карманам, чтобы на общем шмоне не попасться охране на выходе из фабрики. Задержка стала причиной возвращения домой в полной темноте, из-за чего Куросаки довольно глупым образом напоролся на подозрительную шайку парней: владеть ночным зрением Ичиго еще не научился.

Теперь те стайкой окружили его, все с агрессивными харями, на которых крупными буквами читалось, что и насколько жестоко они собираются с ним сделать.

Куросаки бы испугался, если бы не привык к такому.

— Эй, алень, — приблизился к нему первый гопник, в котором Ичиго узнал сыночка госпожи Сакамото, — ты к моей девчуле по какому вопросу подкатываешь?

Ичиго бы даже и не понял, о ком он, если бы не уточнение «тоже рыженькая», и затем мысленно пнул себя под зад: кое-кто, а именно одна злобная старуха, живущая по соседству, уже увидела в нем с Иноуэ нежелательную парочку и оперативно проинформировала своего ненаглядного отпрыска. Вот только Куросаки до этого момента не знал, что тот претендует на Орихиме.

— Во-первых…

Стоило Ичиго раскрыть рот, как все прихвостни младшего Сакамото дружно заржали по известной только им одним причине. Но Куросаки так же спокойно, как раньше, ничуть не меняясь в лице, продолжил:

— …мы не вместе. А во-вторых, — Ичиго прищурился, присматриваясь в потемках к главному придурку и, как тот уже назвался, «кавалеру» Орихиме, долговязой оглобле со страусиной шеей и прыщавым подбородком, — с каких это пор она — твоя?

Позже, уже дома, почти бездыханно лежа на диване с пакетом замороженных овощей на кровоточащем носу, Куросаки ещё раз пожалел, что сам нарвался на драку, в одиночку против пятерых, но затем утешил себя, что так хоть как-то защитил честь Иноуэ, о чем той знать вовсе не обязательно. Тем более он и один неплохо справился, правда, домой дополз из последних сил.

Юзу же до того переволновалась, с ужасом наблюдая, как синяки и ссадины на теле ее любимого брата наливаются насыщенным цветом, а сам он не дышит, а как-то странно хрипит, морщась от боли в разбитой губе, что не выдержала и в такой поздний час сбегала до их знакомой, живущей на другой улице, которая вроде бы умела лечить мелкие раны.

Тётушка Томо, как все по-простому её звали, немолодая женщина в теле с седым пучком на голове, только увидев Ичиго, заохала и заахала, грузно опустилась рядом с ним на диван, отчего Куросаки пришлось закинуть ноги едва ли не на спинку, и принялась с причитаниями ощупывать толстыми мягкими пальцами все ссадины и повреждённые части тела:

— Да эти мерзавцы тебе, поди, и все нутро-то отбили, а? У-у, как губища распухла… Карин, тащи аптечку, перекись или что у вас там есть… Да ты не дергайся, парень, раз твои девчонки пока только с куклами водятся, я тебя подлатаю…

Отказов тётушка Томо не слушала, пропуская протесты мимо ушей, и, когда сёстры принесли ей все имеющиеся лекарства и упаковку пластырей, начала обрабатывать несерьезные, но болезненные раны Ичиго, ни на секунду не прекращая поток жалобных вздохов. Карин с Юзу стояли тут же, готовые помочь, и озабоченно наблюдали, как брат морщится и шипит от перекиси.

— Да вы, красавицы, — обратилась тётушка к ним, — сходили бы хоть молока согрели. Ему тёплое молоко сейчас только и хлебать…

Когда те ушли с поручением, женщина, откладывая ненужные больше пластыри на столик с зажжённой лампой, наклонилась и заглянула Ичиго в глаза, видя в нем, наверное, несчастного побитого щенка.

— Болит?

Тот отрицательно мотнул головой, не желая выдавать свои настоящие чувства, и попытался отодвинуться от нее, потому что из-за одышки тётушка Томо все приваливалась и приваливалась на диван, давя своим массивным телом Куросаки на ноги.

— Да боли-и-ит, бедненький, болит.

Она с заботой похлопала его по бедру, и неожиданно Ичиго почувствовал щемящую теплоту в груди от такого искреннего участия к его состоянию.

— Мой сын-то… Ясухиро… Его ведь тоже в уличных разборках убили… Из пистолета. Изувечили, мальчика моего, отняли, проклятые.

Небольшие и круглые, но очень добрые глаза тётушки Томо заслезились, но она поспешно смахнула с редких ресниц влагу, пытаясь уже ободряюще улыбнуться.

— Я это к чему, Ичиго. Ты себя береги, — она серьезно заглянула в его глаза, будто собираясь поведать о великой ответственности, — Ты парень умный, работящий, девчонок, вон, один на себе тащишь, а помочь-то и некому… Не влезай в эти разборки, Ичиго. Уехать вам надо, — задумчиво и наставительно закончила женщина.

Куросаки не нашел, что ответить, и выдавил из себя только тихое «спасибо». Но он видел, что Томо хотела спросить о чем-то ещё.

— А что… Папаша-то ваш… всё пьет? — тётушке заметно не хотелось поднимать щекотливую тему самой, но она помнила ещё и мать Ичиго — Масаки, и не поинтересоваться об отце не могла.

— Угу.

— Ох! Ох, ох… До чего докатился — родных детей бросил! — она всплеснула руками и сокрушенно покачала головой, из-за чего её обвисшие щеки затряслись из стороны в сторону, как у бульдога, что выглядело, впрочем, даже мило.

После оба замолчали, думая о своём, а когда сёстры принесли кружку горячего молока и Ичиго под общим давлением всё выпил, тётушка собралась уходить.

— Пластыри-то, поди, сами поменяете, там не сложно, — инструктировала она девочек, с медлительностью пожилого человека одеваясь в прихожей, — а если ему всё дышать будет трудно, так звоните мне, приду. На крайний-то случай придётся и в больницу тащиться.

Из комнаты Ичиго не мог её видеть, а провожать с девочками не стал, оставаясь на диване, но и оттуда прокричал слова благодарности и что-то на прощание, внутренне испытывая глубокое удовлетворение от того, что о нем позаботились.

***

Синяки после драки остались яркие, болезненные, Ренджи каждый раз выходил из себя, прикасаясь к ним, да ещё многочисленные ссадины долго кровоточили. Абараи даже собирался «со своими пацанами» отомстить той шайке, но Ичиго вовремя отговорил его, убедив, что из-за этого начнутся ещё большие для них обоих проблемы. Тогда Ренджи стал постоянно крутиться вокруг Куросаки, объясняя это тем, что волнуется и не хочет, чтобы Ичиго ещё раз подпортили его «красивое личико». Сам Ичиго к такому поведению относился скептически, видя в пылком порыве Ренджи только скрытое желание расширить границы своего контроля: лживые служи о нём и Иноуэ уже разнеслись, как пожар ветром, по округе, и хоть Абараи отнекивался, что нисколько в них не верит, в его глазах то и дело мелькала подозрительность с плохо скрываемой ревностью.

Тем не менее, Ичиго оставаться ему у себя, как и до этого, не разрешал, ограничивая общение только встречами случайными и запланированными — у Абараи дома да телефонными звонками. Ичиго не собирался позволять своей личной жизни хоть как-то мешать сестрам и смущать их, потому и домой никогда никого не водил.

Пока он залечивал раны после драки, объявился Иссин — спустя почти неделю. Начал барабанить поздно ночью в дверь, что-то пьяно и громко выкрикивая, разбудив при этом и дочерей, и сына. Пришлось вставать с постели и идти ему открывать: как-то раз отец уже потерял ключ от дома, и ещё один Ичиго ему просто не доверял.

Ввалившись внутрь, старший Куросаки, в самом отвратительном виде, потащился в бывшую супружескую спальню, закрылся там и два дня вообще не выходил. Ичиго запрещал Карин и Юзу даже приближаться к нему, особенно Юзу, но чувствовал, что та все равно тайком что-нибудь носит отцу.

На третий день Иссин соизволил выйти и даже помылся в душе (ванную после него пришлось полдня проветривать), за завтраком уселся ко всем за стол и потребовал «жрать». Карин молча поставила перед ним тарелку овсянки, и тот ни на кого не глядя начал есть: протрезвел. Пьяному, Иссину не требовалось практически ничего жизненно необходимого, только алкоголь, и как его организм только выносил недельные попойки, для Ичиго так и оставалось загадкой.

Он не хотел видеть отца. Особенно — в этом доме, где еще жили призрачные, но тёплые воспоминания о матери, которую Ичиго потерял слишком неожиданно и слишком рано, а девочки так вообще почти не помнили. Своим поведением Иссин оскорблял её память, только доказывая, что сломался, сломался под грузом ответственности за троих детей и от одиночества. Странно, а ведь Ичиго всегда считал отца всесильным, почти полубогом с его вечной широкой улыбкой, теперь бесследно утонувшей в реках спирта, и грубыми от работы, но всегда ласковыми руками, только болезненно и беспрерывно трясущимися теперь.

Что еще более опускало Иссина в глазах сына, так это то, как он почти незаметно переложил на плечи Ичиго сначала абсолютно все обязанности по дому, а затем и заботу о сёстрах. Старший Куросаки вообще никак не помогал ни платить налоги (в этом месяце Ичиго смог-таки наскрести на отопление, в очередной раз отложив покупку новой обуви для себя), ни с продуктами, с которыми тоже частенько случалась напряжёнка, ни в каких-либо других моментах жизни своих детей. Иссин, наверное, и не заметил, что Ичиго теперь ходил не в школу, а на работу, но время от времени умудрялся предъявлять с утра до ночи вкалывающему сыну какие-то глупые претензии к его «непонятному образу жизни». Знал бы он, чья это вина.

Семью такой, какой она была прежде, не вернёшь, а жить дальше все-таки надо. Так думал Ичиго, пытаясь сохранить имеющиеся семейные узы лишь со своими маленькими сестрёнками.

Иссин в этом доме давно стал чужим.

***

— …если всё уладится, ты у меня такую взбучку получишь… Слышишь, Карин?

Они стояли посреди пустого школьного коридора (уроки только что кончились) перед кабинетом директора, Ичиго — запыхавшийся от спешки и волнения, а Карин — невозмутимая, отводящая взгляд и расцарапанное лицо.

— Ну да, конечно, еще высеки меня ремнём, — саркастично отмахнулась она, и старший брат лишь сокрушенно возвел глаза к потолку: оба знали, что за словами Ичиго не таилось никакой злости, только беспокойство и желание привести всё в порядок.

— Ладно, я поговорю с директором, — он ободряюще погладил сестру по растрепанным черным волосам, — а ты поищи Юзу. Раз уж вырвала меня с работы, пойдём домой все вместе.

Звонок из школы и возмущённый голос учительницы, сообщивший, что «Карин Куросаки спровоцировала драку и даже покалечила одного мальчика», стал той еще неожиданностью. Посреди рабочего дня Ичиго пришлось отпрашиваться у начальства, которое и так недовольно отнеслось к его «неподобающему внешнему виду» — последствиям драки (ненавидимый всеми босс с его второй подработки отнесся к этому более сурово), но за отсутствием у Куросаки каких-либо прегрешений милостиво дало отгул. Тот же со всех ног помчался в школу, находящуюся довольно далеко и в которую он ходил ещё сам, пока вынужденно не бросил где-то в начале второго года обучения в старших классах. Теперь же знакомые коридоры навевали только воспоминания о безвозвратно упущенной беззаботной поре.

Кабинет директора вообще не изменился: Ичиго помнил его слишком детально, так как частенько еще в средней школе оставался после уроков за те же драки и выслушивал одни и те же выговоры.

Сам директор — уже довольно пожилой мужчина, тем не менее, ещё в отличной физической форме — сразу узнал его и даже улыбнулся. Странно, а Ичиго ждал гневных речей и угроз наказания.

— Да ну, с кем не бывает, пустяки, у парнишки только кровь носом пошла. Вы, Куросаки, все драчливые, смотрю я, да? — как-то легко отмахнулся директор, стоило тому осторожно начать разговор о Карин. Вместо этого мужчина свернул на совсем другую тему, — Я больше хотел поговорить о тебе, Ичиго.

— Обо мне? — Куросаки неуверенно заёрзал на стуле. Он уже и перестал вспоминать о брошенной учебе.

— Да-да, не удивляйся, — директор зашуршал какими-то бумагами на своем столе, вытащил из папки один лист и передал его Ичиго, — Взгляни, это твои оценки за последний оконченный семестр. И заметь, там везде стоит либо «отлично», либо «хорошо».

Ичиго что-то промычал, мол, да, так и есть.

— Я к чему веду… у тебя была прекрасная успеваемость, Ичиго, но я понимаю, что… довольно печальные обстоятельства заставили тебя бросить учебу…

— Простите, — перебил парень, — я не понимаю, к чему вы ведете.

Ичиго совсем не хотелось сейчас обсуждать свою жизнь. А тема школы и так и не полученного образования навсегда стала для Куросаки одной из самых болезненных.

— Хорошо, тогда к сути, — директор посерьёзнел, сцепив морщинистые руки перед собой в замок, — Сейчас образование очень важно, а тебе диплом выпускника точно пригодится, поэтому у меня есть предложение: я понимаю, что ты работаешь, чтобы прокормить семью, и не можешь возобновить посещение занятий, но прошу тебя подумать о возможности сдать выпускные экзамены в этом учебном году экстерном. Если ты действительно будешь готовиться самостоятельно и сможешь их сдать, то я уверяю, что школа выдаст тебе заслуженный диплом. Лично всё проконтролирую. Что скажешь?

Выслушав это, Ичиго не мог найти слов, чтобы описать свое состояние. О самостоятельной сдаче экзаменов он даже и не думал, чуть ли не поставив крест на образовании, а сейчас этот человек предлагал ему выход, возможность получить диплом, наравне со всеми остальными учащимися школы.

— Вау… Это было бы… здорово, — наконец выдавил из себя Ичиго, чуть улыбаясь уголками губ.

— Ну и прекрасно! — директор хлопнул в ладоши, радуясь едва ли больше его самого и проявляя необыкновенный энтузиазм, — В библиотеке тебе выдадут нужные книги, а конспекты, я думаю, ты можешь просить и у знакомых. Поверь, я очень хочу, чтобы действительно способные ребята вроде тебя учились, получали образование и, так сказать, путёвку в жизнь. Нынешняя молодежь почти сплошь бандиты и наркоманы, а ты способный, все учителя заметили в тебе потенциал.

От неожиданного комплимента Куросаки стушевался, опуская взгляд. Ичиго даже не помнил, когда его в последний раз за что-то хвалили.

— Я ведь знаю Иссина, твоего отца, мы раньше дружили, — вдруг грустно произнес директор, — Жалко видеть то, что с ним происходит. Но не принимай это на свой счёт, Ичиго, ладно?

Куросаки взглотнул, заглядывая в его умные, понимающие глаза. И смог промолвить только слова искренней благодарности. Всё же в этом мире ещё остались добрые люди.

***

— Братик, давай купим мороженое!

Юзу сидела на его плечах, вцепившись в рыжие вихры своими ручками, и радостно хихикала, за спиной Куросаки нес её маленький рюкзачок, а Карин шла рядом, только закатывая глаза на это безрассудство. Она ещё раньше спросила, почему бы ему заодно не понести и её рюкзак, на что Ичиго ответил, что «хулиганки должны сами таскать свои учебники». Все трое Куросаки шли домой вместе, весело болтая обо всякой ерунде и драке Карин, которая, как оказалась, случилась из-за провокаций, на которые гордая девочка не могла не ответить, а Ичиго пытался вспомнить, когда он в последний раз так легко и беззаботно улыбался.

— Давай купим, — согласился он, — Почему бы и не полакомиться холодненьким в разгар осени.

— Какое ты любишь, Ичи? Я не помню... Шоколадное?

— Ты что, Юзу, он будет только клубничное и никакое другое, — усмехаясь, встряла Карин, и её сестра тут же громко засмеялась.

— Да, поиздевайтесь над моим именем, давно такого не было, — вздохнул Ичиго, спуская Юзу на землю.

Они зашли в маленький продуктовый магазинчик на пути домой и купили каждому по мороженому. День выдался ясный, почти тёплый, дожди не лили всю неделю, поэтому дорога лежала сухая, идти по ней было одно удовольствие. По-осеннему оранжевое солнце потихоньку тащилось к горизонту, освещая позолотой последние листья на деревьях, и все это вместе создавало почти райскую для Ичиго идиллию. В которою никак не вписывался уже ставший знакомым парень с голубыми волосами.

Ичиго едва не взвыл: его будто преследовали.

Тот сидел на покосившихся качелях посреди пустынной и знакомой Ичиго детской площадки, где они иногда пересекались с Ренджи, и поначалу смотрел куда-то в землю. Голубые волосы причудливо переливались в солнечном свете, скрывая смуглое лицо, но стоило появиться шумным девочкам и Куросаки, как он поднял голову, перевёл на них заинтересованный зоркий взгляд и почему-то улыбнулся. А после так вообще помахал рукой — определенно Ичиго.

Всё это показалось Куросаки настолько диким, что он едва ли верил своим глазам, тем более, что Карин с Юзу везде выделяющегося парня сейчас просто не заметили, пройдя мимо, слишком увлечённые разговором и своим мороженым, а вот он как будто выпал из реальности, чувствуя вмиг пробежавшие вниз по позвоночнику мурашки от взгляда пугающих, очень внимательных синих глаз. Слава богам, они быстро прошли это место, и Ичиго задался вопросом, что тот человек делал посреди бела дня на пустой площадке и почему рядом с ним всегда становится так неуютно.


	4. Осень. iii (ii)

В тот день Ичиго не выспался и ползал из цеха в цех со скоростью черепахи. Зевая на каждом шаге, парень пару раз чуть не выронил огромные подносы с лежащими на них свежеиспечёнными коржами для тортов, от которых исходил приторный, маслянистый, пропитывающий всю одежду, волосы и даже кожу запах, и считал минуты до обеда, когда работникам позволялось аж на целых два часа выдохнуть и преклонить куда-нибудь голову.

Спать Куросаки хотел по вполне объяснимой причине. Пару дней назад он-таки выкроил время, чтобы заскочить в школьную библиотеку за учебниками, которые ему тут же любезно выдали. Следующие две ночи пытался только разобраться и сориентироваться в школьной программе — уже новой, сильно изменившейся со времён его обучения.

Но потраченных на это драгоценных часов сна было не жаль. Внутри проснулась небывалая жажда знаний и огромный энтузиазм: как бы Куросаки ни отрицал, но он всегда любил учиться.

И всё же спать хотелось по-страшному. Наверное, поэтому Ичиго не сразу заметил какое-то непривычное волнение среди остального персонала. Сегодня он переносил продукцию из цеха в цех: к концу недели требовалась большая партия товаров для другого города, а рук катастрофически не хватало. Погруженный в свою работу, Куросаки далеко не сразу обнаружил, что сослуживцы один за другим отвлекаются от своих дел и переговариваются о чём-то.

Спросив у знакомого, что происходит, парень удивлённо посмотрел в коридор, ведущий в офисное крыло: переполох был вызван посетителем фабрики — и причём каким-то «странным», раз сам кичливый директор, по совместительству владелец всего предприятия, вышел ему навстречу. И теперь они непременно должны были пройтись как раз там, куда был устремлён взгляд Ичиго. Зная это, работники толкали друг друга в бока и сплетничали: увидеть загадочного человека хотелось всем.

Действительно, вскоре там кто-то показался. Благодаря хорошему освещению Ичиго даже своими иссушенными от недосыпа глазами сразу узнал главного менеджера, отчего-то выглядевшего непривычно взволнованно, и за ним — полноватого директора в претенциозно дорогом костюме. А вот когда показался третий, только и выдохнул:

— Что за… блядь.

Как Куросаки мог не узнать его? От проклятой голубизны в глазах скоро рябить начнёт, потому что это самодовольное чудовище, видимо, вознамерилось оккупировать любые территории, где когда-либо появлялся Ичиго. Иначе почему он так часто встречал этого парня?

Сегодня на нём красовались тёмные джинсы и неброский, почти деловой пиджак, из которого выглядывал ворот узорчатой яркой рубахи, так выгодно подчёркивающий высокую статную фигуру. И все это вместе вкупе с барственной мордой взбесило Ичиго даже больше, чем сам факт появления теперь его уже «хорошего знакомого».

Ощутив бодрящий прилив злости и раздражения, Куросаки плюнул на работу и на то, что до обеда оставалось ещё пятнадцать минут, и поспешил к запасному входу за складами, чтобы — упаси боже — не нарваться на «долгожданную» встречу.

В этот раз он пожалел, что не курит, потому что сбросить напряжение хотелось невыносимо, да ещё погода опять портилась, угрожая обрушить на землю очередной ледяной ливень. За складами не было практически ничего интересного — только запасной выезд и стоянка с грузовыми машинами, развозящими продукцию, а из людей — так вообще никого. Поэтому нервно пытающийся собрать мысли в кучку и успокоиться Ичиго нехило так испугался, когда со спины его обхватили чьи-то сильные руки.

— Попался… — сказали где-то над ухом, и пропустивший пару ударов сердца Куросаки почти взвизгнул:

— Ренджи! Ах ты мудак!

Абараи только захохотал, обнимая его ещё крепче и принимаясь щекотать под униформой и одеждой, так что высвободиться из его загребущих рук стоило Ичиго уймы сил. Теперь он весь взъерошенный и злой пытался пронять только невинно лыбящегося Абараи полным ненависти к его выходкам взглядом. Но и в этом его надолго не хватило.

 — Ты что тут делаешь? — больше устало, чем недовольно спросил Ичиго, безвольно вновь утопая в чужих объятиях, вдыхая родной запах своего парня и непроизвольно успокаиваясь только от подобной мелочи: хоть кто-то знакомый в этом змеином гнезде, именуемом «сплочённым коллективом».

— Решил заскочить проведать, нас пораньше распустили из-за погоды. Тем более, сегодня охранник хороший, — Ренджи удовлетворённо огладил его бока, поняв, что Куросаки выключил режим озлобленной на всех собаки, а затем принюхался к его волосам. — Так сладко пахнешь.

— А меня скоро тошнить начнёт, — брезгливо поморщился Ичиго, закидывая гудящие от работы руки ему на шею и прикрывая глаза. — М-м, сейчас усну… Стоп, а как ты меня нашёл? — опомнился Куросаки, чуть отстраняясь.

— Подсказали, — ухмыльнулся Ренджи, — тунеядец.

— Ой, а сам-то, — наконец-то более расслабленно хихикнул Ичиго и даже слегка улыбнулся.

Он с интересом заглянул красноволосому в глаза, и, когда увидел, как те светятся от чуть ли не слепого обожания, как-то опешил. Абараи всё чаще и чаще вёл себя странно: постоянно лез обниматься, целоваться, пытался отвлечь от забот глупыми шуточками, что вообще не вязалось с его привычным образом самого крутого парня на районе. Нельзя было сказать, что подобное поведение отталкивало, но Куросаки всё отчётливее ощущал с каждым днём, что ждут от него большего, нежели раньше. Совместные встречи затягивались и не случайно: Ренджи специально тянул время. И к тому же из кожи вон лез, чтобы угодить Ичиго.

Это наводило на смущающие мысли. С таким Ренджи Ичиго было неудобно, он ежесекундно ощущал давление и намерение будто бы проникнуть в его маленький закрытый мирок, состоящий из сестёр, вечных забот и работы. Но Куросаки ещё не придумал, что можно с этим сделать, поэтому только наблюдал и старался не подавать вида, что ему некомфортно.

— Эй, Ренджи, я переночую сегодня у тебя? — просто спросил Ичиго, ни на что не намекая, а вот воображение Абараи уже завело того дальше нужного: Куросаки понял это, едва услышав мгновенное согласие и заметив шальную улыбку на губах. — Переночевать, Ренджи! Я же так устану, что до дома не дойду, а твоя квартира от фабрики в двух шагах.

— Да ты шутишь! — большее разочарование, чем сейчас выражало лицо Абараи, не выразил бы никто. — Впервые за четыре дня соизволишь остаться — и никакого секса?

— Нет, Ренджи, никакого, — твёрдо заявил Ичиго, — иначе я сдохну.

Ренджи опустил на него мрачный взгляд и сжал челюсти — верный признак, что злится, — но потом почему-то хитро улыбнулся, сверкнув тёмными глазами.

— У тебя ведь сейчас обед? — уточнил он, нарочито медленно беря Ичиго под локоть.

— Ну да…

— Тогда пошли.

И потащил растерявшегося Куросаки обратно внутрь фабрики, через склады, пустующие лаборатории и отдел полиграфии (все работники наверняка уже топились в очереди в столовой) к задним служебным помещениям рядом с офисами, где в перерывах любили пропустить по стаканчику кофе некоторые менеджеры. Абараи знал этот путь, так как работал здесь пару месяцев назад грузчиком, потому с уверенностью вёл за собой несопротивляющегося Ичиго. Тот же больше переживал из-за видеосъёмки: почти во всех коридорах и цехах велось наблюдение за сотрудниками, и если на экранах мониторов заметили бы постороннего человека вместе с Куросаки, то последнему пришлось бы несладко.

Но переживал он, как выяснилось, напрасно: в месте, куда они в итоге пришли, не было и намёка на камеры — коридор не просматривался, а безлюдная подсобка под небольшим архивом одним своим названием подразумевала их полное отсутствие.

— Ну и что теперь? — поинтересовался наконец освободившийся из его хватки Ичиго, осматриваясь. В небольшом помещении, где они теперь оказались вдвоём, не нашлось ничего интересного: обстановка состояла лишь из заваленного стаканчиками из-под кофе и какими-то бумажками деревянного столика у противоположной к лестнице стены, нескольких стульев, притаившегося за ящиком компактного радиоприёмника (маленького грешка белых воротничков) и лампочки, болтающейся под потолком.

Вместо заслуженного ответа на свой вопрос Ичиго получил поцелуй, причём слишком долгий, ясно дающий понять, что Абараи определённо не собирается никуда спешить. И последние сомнения относительно его намерений Куросаки отбросил, когда сначала с него начали стаскивать белоснежную униформу и, к великому ужасу, бросать её прямо на пол (за пылинку мастера не наказывали — убивали); а затем и его собственную одежду — всё ещё не прекращая целовать.

— Ренджи, ты что делаешь? — запаниковал Куросаки, когда Абараи принялся за тонкий свитшот, под которым уже не было ничего.

— Сейчас же обед, — как-то неопределённо промычал тот, успокаивающе оглаживая живот вновь разнервничавшегося любовника, — а я помогу тебе расслабиться.

— Да ты сбрендил! — воскликнул Ичиго, неуклюже пытаясь отойти от словно прилипшего к нему Абараи, хотя сам уже начал получать удовольствие от настойчивых действий. — А если нас застукают…

— Все в столовой ещё как минимум час проторчат. Часа нам сполна хватит, — Ренджи похотливо облизнулся, а Куросаки наконец смог признать, что его заводит такой настрой и опасность сложившейся ситуации.

Они продолжили самозабвенно целоваться, и вскоре Ичиго оказался притиснутым к столику, на который его тут же усадили, смахивая вмиг рассыпавшиеся стаканчики.

Температура в помещении будто поднялась, но Ренджи хоть и раздевал Ичиго, сам скинул с себя лишь куртку, оставшись в одежде. И, опять же, Куросаки это возбуждало — быть таким открытым, в каком-то смысле даже беззащитным, перед кем-то во время секса.

Абараи не медлил — расстегнул на парне джинсы; сняв их вместе с бельём, опять отбросил куда-то в угол, разводя длинные и стройные ноги Ичиго в стороны и по-своему обыкновению пощипывая нежную кожу под коленками, чем вызывал тихие вздохи парня. Теперь Куросаки остался в одних носках, и Ренджи не скрывал своего удовольствия, любуясь его обнажённой кожей, казавшейся бледнее в тусклом освещении. Ичиго же, обняв его за пояс, скользнул ладонью в задний карман штанов Ренджи, где, как он знал, тот носил презервативы, и вдвоём они быстро расправились с подготовкой, исчерпав последние запасы терпения.

Абараи вошёл в него одним рывком, резко, и Куросаки не смог сдержать протяжного стона, крепче обхватывая его за плечи, чтобы удержаться на скользкой столешнице, стоило Ренджи только начать размашисто толкаться.

И, наверное, из-за мутной пелены перед глазами от лёгкой, но вполне привычной боли Ичиго не сразу понял, что в подсобку кто-то вошёл.

Ренджи даже не отреагировал на звук еле слышных шагов: слишком уж был увлечён вылизыванием шеи любовника. А вот Куросаки, который перед собой как раз видел лестницу, с ужасом наблюдал, как по ступеням спускался человек.

Мысли замельтешили в голове, усиливая панику, сердце сдавило клещами, а изо рта вырвался совершенно ненужный в этот момент стон — Абараи как-то особенно ощутимо толкнулся. Куросаки тут же зажал себе рот ладонью, собираясь сказать Ренджи, что они больше не одни, но, поняв, кто вошёл, от неожиданности потерял дар речи.

Это был _он_.

Уже приевшиеся взгляду голубые волосы и такие удивлённые сейчас синие глаза. Смуглое лицо, а затем ухмылка, расползшаяся по нему, словно оскал зверя, почуявшего добычу.

Ичиго мог признать, что находится на грани приступа. Из всех возможных людей на фабрике сюда зашёл именно он — собственный кошмар Ичиго Куросаки.

Ренджи же вообще будто отключился от всего мира: его не интересовало ничего, кроме желанного тела в своих руках, поэтому он и не оборачивался и никак бы не заметил пришельца, продолжая двигаться и покрывать поцелуями плечи и ключицы Ичиго, вынуждая того прислониться спиной к холодной стене.

А Куросаки словно одеревенел, продолжая всё так же обнимать плечи: у него не получалось высвободиться из плена ярко-синих глаз, так пристально, с испепеляющей жадностью впившихся в него, будто в загнанного в клетку крольчонка. Потому Ичиго просто смотрел, одновременно ощущая в себе двигающегося Ренджи, как их «зритель» останавливается на ступеньках, затем наклоняется вперёд и опирается локтями на лестничные перила, чтобы с большим удобством _наблюдать_.

Это разжигало просто нечеловеческий жар где-то внутри.

Они словно остались вдвоём, наедине и без Ренджи, лишь смотря друг другу в глаза, и оба молчали, будто Ичиго с одного короткого взгляда безмолвно согласился на постороннее присутствие, пока Ренджи трахал его с всё нарастающей страстью. Будто бы позволил смотреть на себя такого — раскрасневшегося, обнаженного в объятиях другого парня.

Но, чёрт подери, как же это возбуждало!..

Ладно, пронеслось у Ичиго в голове, если он так хочет смотреть — пусть смотрит. И потянулся к губам Ренджи за нарочито медленным и глубоким поцелуем, изредка коротко поглядывая, не отрываясь, из-под подрагивающих ресниц на синеглазого парня. Выражение его лица в тот момент — нечто, Куросаки мог продать за него душу. А ведь он даже не знал имени этого извращенца.

— Ты сегодня такой чувствительный, — неожиданно и горячо зашептал Ренджи ему в самое ухо, заставляя в очередной раз задрожать от удовольствия. Куросаки ухватил его красные волосы на затылке, которые Ренджи как обычно собрал в высокий хвост, и потянул за резинку, давая прядям разметаться по плечам, а затем сильно сжал их пальцами. Абараи с довольным лицом шумно вдохнул и закинул его бедра повыше себе на пояс, думая, наверное, что это он так распаляет Куросаки. Увы, тут была не только его заслуга: синеглазый даже не моргал, наблюдая их забавы, а Ичиго чувствовал себя едва ли не шлюхой, но одновременно — словно на вершине мира. Потому что этот взгляд о многом говорил: Куросаки понял, что его желают, жаждут получить, и ему это безумно нравилось.

 _«Смотри, смотри, смотри, смотрисмотрисмотрисмотри…»_  — как мантра, слова отбивались въедливым ритмом в его голове, и синий взгляд жёг, будто огнём, неотрывно, ненасытно, впитывая мельчайшее движение Ичиго, замечая каждое изменение в выражении его лица от действий Ренджи.

Поэтому скоро Куросаки не выдержал. Посильнее обхватил Абараи руками и ногами, и, даже не прикасаясь к себе, в следующий миг содрогнулся от невыносимой волны удовольствия, прокатившейся по телу покалывающим теплом от низа живота. Ичиго утробно застонал куда-то в основание шеи Ренджи и разорвал зрительный контакт со стоящим на лестнице.

Абараи догнал его спустя пару ускоренных толчков. Шумно задышал, как после гонки, куда-то в висок, поцеловал в красные губы и вышел из Ичиго, выкидывая презерватив в стоявшую у столика мусорную корзину.

Тот же, обессиленно свесив ноги, привалился к стене, пытаясь отдышаться, и прикрыл глаза. Тело, горячее, расслабленное, почти не слушалось, по конечностям разлилась приятная усталость, а Ренджи где-то раздобыл бумажные салфетки и заботливо обтирал его. Из-за этого Куросаки на несколько секунд забыл, что на них наверняка всё ещё смотрят. Мгновенно открыв глаза, он впился взглядом в лестницу, ожидая наткнуться на чужие — синие. Но там уже никого не было.

«Ушёл. Насмотрелся».

Ичиго выдохнул, но не знал, от облегчения ли. Стыд начал приходить только сейчас, и теперь парень казался себе каким-то грязным, использованным.

— Здорово же? — спросил Ренджи, собирая волосы обратно в хвост и подмигивая ему.

— Одень меня, — вместо ответа потребовал Куросаки, довольно холодно, на самом деле, но ему подчинились.

Собрав всю разбросанную одежду и униформу, Абараи сложил её на стол и попытался натянуть на Куросаки джинсы, но парень вскоре устал от его неудачных попыток, соскочил со стола и оделся самостоятельно.

Игривое настроение и удовлетворение от секса снова отчего-то пропали. А вот усталость осталась, возможно, даже преумноженная чёртовым Ренджи. Ичиго прятал от него лицо, чтобы не сорваться и не поссориться из-за того, чего Абараи никак не смог бы понять: до него ведь так и не дошло, что за ними в этой подсобке от начала и до конца беззастенчиво подсматривали; даже не почувствовал чужого присутствия. А Куросаки, в свою очередь, не заговаривал об этом, хотя определённо стоило бы. От всего этого начинала болеть голова.

— Мне нужно работать, — сухо сказал он, бросая на Ренджи короткий взгляд. Тот не казался недовольным. Наоборот, на его лице читалось почти ликование.

— Отлично, рыженький, — Абараи подошёл сзади и приобнял, прикусывая мочку его уха, — встретимся у входа без пятнадцати, как всегда. Выйду первым.

Когда он ушёл, Ичиго стало легче: раздражаться уже было не на кого. Но вспомнил, что впереди его ждала ещё половина рабочего дня, а в столовой он так и не поел, и захотелось взвыть: голод-то никуда не пропал.

Покинув подсобку, Куросаки поспешил в столовую, надеясь, что порцию ему всё же выдадут, несмотря на опоздание. Собственное отражение в стеклянной двери вполне устраивало, хотя взлохмаченные волосы, ещё слегка алеющие скулы да и заметно нетвёрдая походка априори выглядели подозрительно. Тем не менее, парень уверенно зашёл в помещение, где ещё оставалась куча народу, рассевшегося за многочисленными столами.

Взяв себе порцию и поднос, Ичиго нашёл одиноко ковыряющегося палочками в рисе Чена в самом дальнем углу, и подсел к нему.

— Ты где был, Ичиго-семпай? — оживился он и выпучил на него свои рыбьи, немного навыкате глаза, перестав мучить определённо переваренный рис.

— Я тебе не семпай, — пробурчал Ичиго, предпочтя уйти от темы, уткнувшись в тарелку. Но Чен не отстал.

— Ичиго-семпай, мне нужна твоя помощь, — зашептал он, наклонившись над столом и приблизив своё лицо к лицу Куросаки.

— Слушай, ты не станешь японцем оттого, что будешь вечно звать меня семпаем, — тот опять начал злиться. Чего все так докапываются?

— Но Ичиго-сем… Э-э, мне нужна помощь.

— Ну что? — Ичиго отбросил палочки, почти со злостью уставившись на тайца.

— В общем… — обрадовался тот, что его слушают, — у моей сестры на следующей неделе свадьба, и, сам понимаешь, надо угощение для гостей… Короче, Ичиго-се… Ичиго, давай стащим несколько коробок с пирожными, а? Ну о-очень надо. Половина тебе, конечно.

Ичиго глянул на него, как на идиота.

— Ты как себе это представляешь? — поинтересовался он. — Печенье в мелких упаковках — это одно, а пирожные влажные, тяжёлые, не так поставишь, а если уронишь — и получится сладкая каша. Я не собираюсь рисковать, Чен, уж прости. Даже вдвоём мы столько не вынесем, тут везде камеры.

— Ну Ичиго-семпай… — заныл тот.

Куросаки остался непреклонен и просто продолжил есть.

— Ичиго-семпай, — снова начал Чен, теперь каким-то изменившимся тоном, — это у тебя что, засос на шее?

Ичиго поперхнулся кусочком рыбы, который не успел проглотить.

— Что?! Нет, конечно!..

***

Он уже пожалел, что послушал Ренджи. Когда это знакомые Абараи не оказывались кончеными отморозками? И всё же, Куросаки пошёл с ним, как тот это назвал, на «вечеринку по случаю дня рождения одного моего друга», что по правде означало либо простую пьянку, либо безумное сборище всяких гопников, которые всё равно напьются, а затем устроят оргию. Ренджи называл это «весельем».

Ичиго же не представлял, какое может тут быть веселье, если сценарий всегда оставался один и тот же: сначала все налакаются до полудикого состояния, потом передерутся и перетрахаются, а наутро проснутся заблёванные в канаве на другой улице. И всё ещё кончится хорошо, если никто никого не убьёт.

Тем не менее, к дому — месту вечеринки и типичному прибежищу юных алкоголиков и бандитов — они уже подошли, так что деваться Ичиго было некуда.

Внутри попытались устроить некое подобие праздничной обстановки, обвесив пыльные потолки дешёвенькими гирляндами из супермаркета и прицепив на стену грязный лист с разноцветными каракулями, поразительным образом складывающимися в надпись «Hapy birsday», но общий вид дома так и остался ущербным. Никто даже не разувался — все так и ходили, разнося грязь по комнатам. А народу собралось пруд пруди.

— Я хочу домой, — немедленно заявил Ичиго, стоило им оказаться в гостиной, где полуголая крашеная девка, уже явно навеселе, забралась на журнальный столик и дрыгалась в странном подобии танца под всеобщий ор и хохот.

— Эй, давай хоть полчасика посидим? — принялся уговаривать его Абараи, взяв за руку и, просительно заглядывая в глаза, повёл ближе к остальным. — Я пойду хоть поздравлю его, а ты подожди тут, окей?

И ушёл, видимо, на поиски именинника, оставив Куросаки в одиночестве и с чувством неприязни буквально ко всему. Ладно хоть, дело шло к вечеру, и в доме стало сумрачно, а нормальный свет зажигать никто не трудился, довольствуясь парой светильников в углах; поэтому парня особо не замечали.

Повсюду виднелись целые упаковки пива, бутылки с другой дешёвой выпивкой, так что Ичиго примерно представил, когда здесь не останется ни одного трезвого человека, — дай бог, если хотя бы через полчаса.

Внезапно к нему кто-то подошёл сзади и от души шлёпнул по ягодице. Ичиго подпрыгнул, оборачиваясь, но это оказалась девушка, блондинка с завидными формами. Он узнал в ней какую-то знакомую из миллиона знакомых Ренджи.

— Какой лапочка к нам пожаловал, — проворковала она, пошловато оглядывая Куросаки с ног до головы. Весь вид этой особы, и ещё больше — банка пива в её руке, кричал о том, что она уже давно пьяна.

— Не доставай его, Мацумото, — вернулся Ренджи, оттаскивая Ичиго к себе, и вручил ему стакан тёплого сока (где только достал?), сам же держа открытую бутылку пива.

— Абараи, засранец, захапал себе такого очаровашку… — Мацумото не по-женски громко рыгнула, прервавшись, но продолжила как ни в чём не бывало. — А мы тут, понимаешь, от скуки дохнем, всех красавчиков разобрали, эх…

— А тебе зачем красавчики? — ухмыльнулся тот, отпивая своего пива. — Разве дальнобойщики не устраивают?

— Ну ты и мудак! — вскрикнула она, с размаху ударяя его ладонью по плечу, впрочем, на удивление быстро успокаиваясь. Куросаки же, понаблюдав, понял, кто эта девушка: Мацумото Рангику, официантка из придорожной закусочной, местная красотка и любительница попьянствовать со знакомыми и малознакомыми мужиками.

— Много народу-то, — уже мирно заговорил Ренджи и будто бы по-дружески приобнял Ичиго за плечи, чем заставил того опять занервничать: не хотелось бы, чтобы это увидели именно здесь.

— Так это ж Иккаку… А! — Рангику хлопнула себя по лбу, покачнувшись и расплёскивая содержимое банки. — У нас тут кое-кто новенький появился! Кра-а-асавчик…

Парни только закатили глаза.

— Да ну вас, придурки… — пробубнила Мацумото и тыкнула пальцем с ужасным накладным ногтём куда-то в сторону. — Вон он, с Иккаку как раз стоит.

Оба чуть развернулись, посмотрев в указанном направлении. И Ичиго обомлел.

Опять _он_.

— Ну конечно, как без него, — едко прошипел себе под нос, а Абараи удивлённо оглянулся, не поняв, почему Куросаки опять обозлился. Но, может быть, догадался, что для его парня атмосфера всеобщего сумасшествия в комнате мгновенно изменилась.

Теперь, когда Куросаки увидел синеглазого, тот увидел и его.

Снова этот тяжёлый ощупывающий взгляд начал прожигать через одежду, проникать сквозь кожу прямо в мышцы, кости, заставлять постоянно дёргаться, несмотря на обилие пьяного и шумящего народа между ними. Опять возникло это чувство, что они одни — Ичиго и парень с голубыми волосами, который вальяжно привалился к дверному косяку рядом с именинником, с сигаретой в зубах, не прекращая говорить о чём-то, а всё вокруг — лишь галдящая серая масса.

Ичиго ещё раз осторожно оглянулся, пока Ренджи болтал с Рангику, и попал прямо в очередной плен синих глаз. Их цвет стал опасно тёмным, хищным в полумраке. Но они смотрели, скорее, на руку Ренджи, которую тот закинул Куросаки на плечо и теперь как бы невзначай гладил большим пальцем острую ключицу в вороте бордовой толстовки; или на ещё свежий красный след на шее, тоже едва сокрытый тканью.

— …как-как его зовут?

Куросаки отвлёкся на голос Абараи и отвернулся, всё равно спиной чувствуя тяжёлый взгляд, как иглу, впившуюся в спинной мозг между лопаток.

— Гр… Грим… Блядь. — Рангику вынула откуда-то из декольте мятую бумажку, расправила её и показала им. На бумажке карандашом коряво было нацарапано непонятное имя, почему-то латиницей, и Куросаки подозревал, что и то неправильно. — Гримм-джо Джаг-гер-джак, — по слогам еле выговорила Мацумото, глядя на клочок. — Уф, ну и имечко. И, знаете… А он не так прост, как можно подумать… — добавила деловито девушка и, откликнувшись на чьё-то пьяное «Иди сюда, кошечка!», ушла.

— Пф, еще один псих в нашу солянку, — брезгливо поморщился Ренджи, неприязненно косясь на этого Гриммджо.

Эти двое буквально с первых секунд возненавидели друг друга. Куросаки отчётливо видел: обыкновенная подозрительность и снобизм Абараи теперь помножились на миллион, а Гриммджо Джаггерджак будто хотел соскрести живьём с его костей всё мясо одними синими лезвиями в глазах.

И Ичиго стоял как раз между ними, ощущая этот кошмарный прессинг в двойной мере, не зная, куда деться.


	5. Осень. iv

Всё всегда упирается в деньги.

Хочешь жить в большом доме на пять этажей, с бассейном и садом — плати. Хочешь красиво одеваться, нравиться и окружающим, и себе — плати. Хочешь учиться — плати. Не хочешь засыпать каждую ночь с урчащим желудком — тоже плати. Словом, чтобы никогда ни в чём не нуждаться — имей деньги.

Ичиго ненавидел эти проклятые бумажки. За такую недолгую жизнь у него создалось стойкое ощущение, что весь нормальный мир строится на них. Что деньги — единственный способ попасть в мир, за пределы их района, туда, где круглые сутки шумел город, кипела жизнь, где люди могли в полной мере осуществлять свои планы и мечты.

У Ичиго тоже была мечта. Он хотел стать частью того мира. Хотел вытащить себя и сестер из ямы нищеты, убожества и боязни за завтрашний день.

Куросаки частенько представлял, что когда-нибудь у них будет пусть маленькая, но уютная квартирка на тихой улице, где не орут ночи напролёт пьяные мужики за окном; что когда-нибудь Карин и Юзу пойдут в хорошую школу, где подростки не торгуют наркотиками, а девочки не рожают в тринадцать; что когда-нибудь он получит интересную работу, приносящую удовольствие ему самому. Представлял, что после этого перестанет чувствовать себя лишним.

А пока у Ичиго не хватало денег даже на обувь.

Всё для девочек, напоминал он себе. И в то же время давил внутри снедающую злобу на проклятую жизнь, которую проживал не для себя; на отца, бросившего своих детей, предпочтя им вечные пьянки. Даже на мать, потому что та слишком рано ушла, недодав любви и заботы, отчего Ичиго рос с ощущением ненужности и одиночества. Найдя спасение в сёстрах, он поставил перед собой цель дать им нормальную жизнь, но эгоистичные мысли всегда возвращались, и получался замкнутый круг.

Ичиго было лишь семнадцать, а он так устал.

Хуже всего становилось, когда одолевала рутина. Куросаки казалось, что он вязнет в болоте одинаковых скучных дней, которые будто поставили на повтор, мучая его постоянными поисками денег то на то, то на другое и решением всё умножающихся проблем. Тогда хотелось просто лечь в свою кровать, накрыться одеялом и уставиться в стену, забыв обо всем, прогнав суетливые и неприятные мысли из головы.

И даже этого Ичиго не мог себе позволить. Приходилось каждое утро вставать, собирать сестер в школу (благо, в этом деле они уже стали практически самостоятельными), затем собираться самому и тащиться на ненавистную работу: не тортики Куросаки всегда мечтал печь.

Как раз такой период наступил. Накатила апатия, скрыть которую не удавалось ни от кого, в том числе и от девочек. Те сломали голову, пытаясь найти способ поднять брату настроение, но Ичиго на всех их попытки только слабо и вымученно улыбался, коротко благодаря за заботу. И тогда Карин с Юзу уговорили его купить новые ботинки, а затем заставили взять отложенных на зиму денег и отправили в магазин.

— Купи что-нибудь красивое, братик, — подбадривала Юзу, буквально выталкивая Ичиго из дома, — и удобное.

— Главное, не экономь, — добавила стоявшая позади Карин, — уж если брать, то качественное.

— Черт, девочки… — Куросаки стушевался, остановившись на крылечке, — уломали, так уж и быть.

И улыбнулся — почти счастливо, давая обеспокоенным сестрам облегченно выдохнуть.

Ичиго отправился в торговый центр, находящийся за пределами их района, в более благополучные кварталы: там был хоть какой-то выбор. Проехав на автобусе половину пути, остальную часть парень прошел пешком, наслаждаясь сменой обстановки. Здесь за улицами заметно следили: тротуары и дороги попадались практически без выбоин, на стенах домов и заборах неприличные надписи закрашивались; кое-где даже встречались клумбы с подстриженными кустиками. Да и люди ходили со светлыми лицами, не такие угрюмые и утомленные, не с кричаще бандитской внешностью и не сплошь уродливые пьянчуги.

Ботинки Ичиго искал долго: никак не мог понять, что же ему всё-таки нравится. В конце концов выбор пал на фирменные, из темно-коричневой кожи, на толстой подошве и с натуральным мехом на подкладке — очень стильные и, главное, в таких не одну зиму проходишь. Но ценник заставил Куросаки похолодеть: эти красавцы обошлись бы ему в две трети месячной зарплаты на фабрике, что означало бы катастрофу для семьи и полуголодное существование до следующей получки. Сейчас же у Ичиго были с собой деньги из накопленных с таким трудом сбережений, которые до слез не хотелось отдавать. И все же эта шикарная обувь соблазняла: парень уже представил, как удобно и тепло в них будут чувствовать себя ноги. Так что вышел Куросаки из магазина уже с обновой, заодно прикупив перчатки и шапку взамен тоже износившихся старых, до смерти довольный, несмотря на кучу потраченных денег. Как ни крути, а настроение поднялось.

На следующий день, собираясь на работу, Ичиго с трепетной осторожностью надел новую обувь, аккуратно её зашнуровал и, покрутившись перед зеркалом, вышел из дома.

И стоило только Куросаки очутиться среди людей, как его окатило исходящей от них черной ненавистью.

Его ненавидели за эти ботинки, за то, какими новыми они выглядели, ясно давая понять, что считают, будто он вырядился и возомнил себя выше них — этих уродливых жаб, давно наплевавших на свой внешний вид. Они глазели с отвращением, а затем отворачивались от парня, как от чумного, продолжая свои бесполезные, но вселенски важные делишки.

На фабрике ситуация оказалась ещё хуже.

С Ичиго не разговаривали. Только злобно косились в его сторону, шушукаясь о том, как же он смог так приодеться. Предположение, что Куросаки просто «насосал», единогласно выбрали как окончательное и неоспоримо верное, теперь лишь в красках дополняя свеженькую историю.

К обеду парень хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Это давление, почти травля, душило, мешало работать, думать. Несправедливая, проявляющаяся лишь в сплетнях за спиной, ненависть за одни только новые ботинки, которые остальные едва ли могли себе позволить и оттого так завидовали, воспринималась настолько тяжело, будто Куросаки в чем-то провинился или совершил ужасное преступление. И всё же, не выкидывать только из-за этого такую нужную зимой обувь!

Но вскоре случилось нечто, что отвлекло от Ичиго даже самого отчаянного сплетника: прокатился шокирующий слух, будто бы на днях поймали на пути из школы и изнасиловали пятнадцатилетнюю дочь директора фабрики, что после «по строжайшему секрету» подтвердил его личный секретарь.

Абсолютно всех работников такое известие повергло в глубочайший ступор. Как-никак, а владелец предприятия считался важным человеком, почти элитой во всем районе. Он даже жил не там, а в городе, ближе к центру, где и ходила в очень приличную школу его дочь. И тут — изнасилование.

В настроении всего коллектива теперь ощущалась нешуточная тревога. А вдруг это сделал кто-то из них, чтобы насолить заносчивому боссу? Что будет, если станут расследовать? Как быть, когда начнутся массовые увольнения?

Ичиго тоже настороженно отнесся к такой новости, внутренне с облегчением выдыхая: от него отстали. Но, обдумывая ситуацию, Куросаки совсем не видел смысла в том, чтобы подобным жестоким образом трясти красной тряпкой перед быком. Определенно, решил он, обычный рабочий никогда бы не стал так рисковать, зная, что может лишиться не только своего места на предприятии и получить нехилый срок, а вообще умереть: у директора тоже имелись серьезные связи с криминальным миром.

Нет, думал Ичиго, надругательство над бедной девочкой кто-то спланировал, чтобы надавить на промышленника и добиться через него какой-то конкретной цели. Но кому это могло понадобиться?..

— Это новая мафия, — уверенно заявил один мужик из цеха, где уже активно шло обсуждение и поиск истины, — та, что из города. Больше никто бы не посмел так гадить шефу.

— А где доказательства, что она вообще тут есть? — резонно поинтересовался другой.

Ичиго, притворяясь полностью увлеченным работой, тоже развесил уши, ловя каждое слово фабричных сплетников.

— Пф, это доказательство к нам три дня назад в гости заявилось.

— Ты про того с синими патлами?!

— Я слышала, его зовут Гриммджо Джаггерджак, если не врут. Вчера видела его на днюхе Иккаку, ну, того лысого рэкетира.

— Обалдеть, чуваки… А если он фабрику отобрать хочет?

— Ага, насилуя школьниц?..

Стоило Куросаки услышать теперь уже знакомое имя, как его прошиб озноб. Что бы наугад эти змеюки ни сочиняли, но даже их хиленькие предположения складывались во вполне реалистичную логическую цепочку. Во-первых, он сам встретил этого Джаггерджака ещё две недели назад среди ночи перед баром Мидори, который на следующее утро разнесли к чертовой матери. Причем Ичиго пытались подробно расспросить о состоянии дел мелкого «бизнесмена», почуяв, что он что-то знает. Во-вторых, Гриммджо Джаггерджак лично приходил на фабрику, чтобы специально встретиться с директором и что-то с ним обсудить. Один факт того, что тот вообще принял странного посетителя, значил: человеком Джаггерджак оказался влиятельным. Даже болтливый секретарь молчал о подробностях их разговора. Более того, Ичиго крайне настораживало, что пока он занимался с Ренджи сексом в подсобке как раз в тот злополучный день, то пересекся с пугающим чужаком именно там: комнатушка находилась под самым архивом. А если Джаггерджак пытался стащить какие-то документы? И в-третьих, день рождения Иккаку, рэкетира, главаря наиболее организованной банды среди существующих. Все присутствовавшие в тот день на «празднике» заметили, как долго и серьезно именинник о чем-то толковал с никому не знакомым парнем. И вот теперь — изнасилование дочери директора.

Ичиго испугался сложившейся в его голове чересчур идеальной схемы. Если она верна, если надругательство над девочкой — дело рук Гриммджо Джаггерджака, то этого человека необходимо было избегать любой ценой. Даже ориентируясь на свои ощущения, Куросаки чуял опасность: не считая фабрики и дома Иккаку, он встречал Гриммджо исключительно на улицах — то у самого популярного среди алкоголиков бара, то у магазина подпольного оружейника, где отоваривалась большая часть всех бандитов. И кто мог предположить, у каких важных людей тот еще успел побывать? Такие факты наводили на мысль, что Джаггерджак активно насаждает свою власть и один лишь директор пока не подчинился, раз решили действовать через его дочь.

«Так, хватит нагнетать, — попытался успокоить себя Куросаки. — Я ничего не знаю, того парня я не знаю, и это не мое дело, какая мафия появляется и кто ею руководит».

Подобный настрой практически со стопроцентной гарантией бы сработал, если бы он не настолько часто пересекался с Гриммджо Джаггерджаком не по своей воле.

***

 

В следующий раз тот подловил Ичиго в воскресенье, опять на безлюдной улочке, пока парень неспешно шел в магазин за кое-какими продуктами для стряпни Юзу и наслаждался коротким одиночеством.

Джаггерджак возник словно из ниоткуда, разбавляя серость мрачного, сырого и холодного осеннего утра горящей синью своих глаз. Перегородил путь, не позволяя проигнорировать и обойти, а затем начал странный разговор.

— Куда собрался, сладенький? — фамильярно поинтересовался у угрюмого Куросаки, который совсем не был настроен на беседу.

— А тебе какое дело? — после паузы огрызнулся тот, с раздражением замечая мгновенно вспыхнувший в синих глазах азарт: ну вот, только спровоцировал.

Гриммджо растянул губы в кривой улыбке, делая шаг вперед и сокращая дистанцию между ними, но Ичиго, напрягаясь, не сдвинулся из принципа, хотя и очень хотелось. Теперь они стояли так близко, что парень мог улавливать острые нотки в запахе кожи Джаггерджака: тот, несмотря на зябкий холод, как-то беспечно относился к выбору подходящей одежды, щеголяя в расстегнутой нараспашку куртке, под которой виднелась только какая-то тонкая футболка. Поэтому открытых частей его тела было много. Эти пряные составляющие аромата щекотали в носу, но не были неприятными. Скорее, хотелось распробовать весь запах, понять, каков он, если сделать глубокий вдох где-то у основания шеи, где кожа более тонкая, а сердце гонит по артериям горячую кровь.

Ичиго уже не нравились его мысли, и этот человек вызывал очень странные чувства. Да и тем более, смотреть ему в глаза опять, после того как Гриммджо подсматривал тогда на фабрике за ним с Ренджи в подсобке, было крайне неловко, почти стыдно. Хотя Куросаки, конечно, знал, что ни в чём не виноват.

— Да вот интересно стало, — наконец соизволил пояснить Джаггерджак, сполна разглядев всего Ичиго с ног до головы, — думал, поболтаем. Мне тебя описали милым мальчиком.

— Я тебе не мальчик, — начал злиться парень, причем слишком быстро и, по правде говоря, из-за полной ерунды.

Но Джаггерджак только хмыкнул на это, мол, для кого как.

Всю ночь лил дождь, и теперь улицы заволок молочный туман, из-за которого руки, колени и лицо замерзали слишком быстро: Куросаки уже начинал мелко дрожать даже в перчатках, шапке и шарфе, обмотанном несколько раз вокруг шеи. Поэтому торчать просто так на открытом воздухе он вообще не планировал. Всё это лишь переполняло чашу терпения и потихоньку выводило из себя.

— Ты какой-то совсем неприветливый, — сощурил свои проклятые синие глаза-угольки Джаггерджак, замечая угрюмое настроение своего собеседника, и опять сделал шаг навстречу, теперь все-таки заставляя Ичиго отступить. А стояли они, очень некстати, у какого-то металлического сплошного забора, так что парня очень ненавязчиво оттесняли к стенке, отрезая самые простые пути для отхода.

— С чего это я должен быть с тобой приветливым?

Ичиго не собирался ввязываться в бессмысленный спор о самом себе, тем более с тем, кого ещё недавно собрался любыми способами избегать. Но Гриммджо Джаггерджак давил, путал мысли и в целом вел себя так непредсказуемо, что парень не успевал придумывать выходы из устраиваемых ловушек.

— А мне сказали, что ты шлюха.

Еще один шаг вперед, и Ичиго уже чувствовал горячее дыхание, мягко касающееся замерзших щёк.

— А ты не верь всему, что говорят.

В голосе Куросаки теперь звучал один хрустящий лед: сплетни, сплетни, сплетни, он весь был в этой лживой грязи. За пеленой отвратительных историй люди не видели настоящего Ичиго, предпочитая верить любой бабке с базара, — а тем только дай о ком-нибудь что-нибудь сочинить. Но сейчас стало как-то особенно мерзко, когда «новенький» в их гадюшнике так быстро поверил в подобную ересь: Гриммджо производил впечатление совсем не глупого человека, несмотря на то, что жутко бесил.

Тем не менее на свой ответ Ичиго получил еще одну загадочную улыбку. И она ему совсем не понравилась — на что-то явно намекала.

Внезапно Джаггерджак резко сократил дистанцию и грубо толкнул его к забору. Спина вовремя не отреагировавшего Куросаки довольно болезненно повстречалась с рифленой поверхностью, и на секунду Ичиго потерял координацию, чуть не завалившись в сторону. Но его подхватили, подтаскивая повыше за ворот куртки, и когда парень открыл глаза, то нашел лицо Гриммджо лишь в паре сантиметров от своего собственного.

— Да ну? — тягуче прошипел тот, обдавая теплым паром, и проскользнул на удивление горячими пальцами (на таком-то холоде) ему сначала за воротник, а затем и под шарф, сминая шею и с силой давя на ключичные косточки под тонкой кожей. — И как часто трахаешься на работе?

Как реагировать на такое распускание рук Ичиго ещё не сообразил, но вот упоминание того дня и конкретный намек, что просто так подсмотренную сцену Джаггерджак забывать не собирался, не понравились ему гораздо больше. Что хуже — страшно смущало. Куросаки не был готов обсуждать что-то настолько интимное, как свою личную жизнь и Ренджи (пускай их и видели периодически вместе). Потому что за поддельным образом подстилки для любого, слепленным из фантазий и ненависти абсолютно левых мразей, скрывался практически невинный в этом плане Ичиго, за свою жизнь не целовавшийся ни с кем, кроме Абараи.

— Это что, твоё дело? — наконец парировал он, с вызовом отвечая на прямой и пытливый взгляд Джаггерджака, так и продолжавшего удерживать его за шею. — А теперь убери-ка от меня свои клешни, — и дернулся, отдирая будто приклеившиеся к ключицам пальцы вместе с тяжелой рукой. Из-за этого случайно размотался шарф, поэтому Ичиго содрогнулся от мгновенно лизнувшего открытую кожу холодного воздуха и поспешил поправить одежду.

— Ладно, вредина, — хихикнул Гриммджо, милостиво освобождая часть его личного пространства, чтобы еще раз с любопытством осмотреть, — так куда ты там шел, Ичиго? Ах, дьявол… Мы же не знакомились!

— Да знаю я, кто ты, — устало выдохнул Ичиго, наконец отлепляясь от забора.

— Да-а? И кто же?

— Больной извращенец, — едко скривил губы Куросаки. — У врача, случаем, не проверялся? А вдруг надо сделать лоботомию? Говорят, неплохо помогает при кретинизме.

Увы, на его дерзость отреагировали не так, как ожидалось. Вместо того, чтобы взбеситься, Джаггерджак и в самом деле повел себя как настоящий идиот — захохотал на всю улицу, откинув назад голову, а Ичиго будто врос в землю от такой неожиданной смены настроения.

«Да он точно больной».

Вскоре Гриммджо просмеялся, утирая слезы в уголках глаз, и их игра в гляделки продолжилась.

— Хорошо, раз уж мы теперь «знакомы», давай прогуляемся, Куросаки Ичиго, куда бы ты ни шёл.

— Да черта с два, — возмутился парень, собираясь наконец проскользнуть мимо Джаггерджака и исчезнуть. Но и эту попытку тот пресек, хватая Куросаки под локоть.

— Пошли, говорю.

Теперь голос Гриммджо уже не ломался от вечного хихиканья, а глаза не излучали сплошное легкомыслие. Последние слова прозвучали как приказ, а Ичиго не был настроен проверять, что произойдет, если он не подчинится.

Поэтому вскоре они уже шли вместе, в одну сторону — к магазину, почти впритирку, разве что за руки не держались. У Ичиго в голове бился вопрос, как же отвязаться от неприятного спутника, а Джаггерджак вышагивал рядышком с довольной лыбой и изредка косился на него, проверяя, не собирался ли Куросаки улизнуть. Даже в простенький минимаркет они зашли вдвоем, где Гриммджо с интересом рассматривал нехитрые покупки парня, то и дело возникая где-то за плечом и заставляя того еще больше нервничать.

— И сколько ты собираешься за мной таскаться? — не выдержал Ичиго, резко останавливаясь на дороге после выхода из магазина, когда понял, что его вознамерились «проводить» едва ли не до самого дома.

— У вас опасный райончик, — манерно осклабился Джаггерджак, — так что я побуду твоим телохранителем. Спасибо лучше скажи.

— Не нужен мне никакой телохранитель! — Куросаки уже начинал чувствовать себя полным дураком, явно втягиваясь в глупый спор, но ничего поделать не мог. И Гриммджо следовал за ним как тень.

В результате, они продолжили путь по-прежнему вдвоем, так что вскоре парень просек, что этот ненормальный пытается выведать дорогу до его дома. Но зачем ему это, Ичиго не намеревался даже гадать.

— Вы тут живете, как в отдельном королевстве: со своими порядками и атмосферой… — опять начал разговор Джаггерджак, держась чуть позади и, по ощущениям, просверливая в спине Куросаки дырки своим испытующим взглядом, — только без короля.

Тот оглянулся, с непониманием встречаясь с неожиданно серьёзным синим взглядом. Опять пространные откровения?

— И ты что же… — неуверенно начал Ичиго, поудобнее перехватывая пакеты в руке, — собрался им стать?

— А почему бы и нет?

Раздражающее лицо Гриммджо исказила хищная гримаса. Но она показалась Ичиго какой-то натянутой.

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул он, снова отворачиваясь.

— Да-да, я знаю, что выгляжу чужаком, — тяжко вздохнули из-за спины. — Как думаешь, а если перекрашусь в рыжий, сойду за вашего? — поинтересовались теперь уже с откровенной издёвкой.

Ичиго очень захотелось замахнуться этими самыми пакетами, где очень кстати лежал тяжелый куль муки, чтобы познакомить его с голубой башкой, но в последний момент сдержался.

И они шли и шли, миновав последний перекресток, знакомую беседку, пока не оказались буквально в паре шагов от дома Куросаки. Ичиго встал как вкопанный, Гриммджо остановился позади, удовлетворенно осматривая найденное место и окрестности. А парень не знал, что нужно сделать: не очень-то хотелось наглядно подтверждать, что он действительно живет именно здесь, да и вообще вся эта «прогулка», а точнее, её цель, так и осталась полнейшей загадкой.

Первым заговорил опять Джаггерджак:

— Ты же тут живешь? — он указал на очевидный факт, кивая в сторону дома.

Ичиго только насупился и взглянул исподлобья.

— Тебе-то что?

— А вдруг загляну в гости? — разулыбался Гриммджо, наконец-то застегивая куртку. Неужели замерз?

— Вот ещё, — Ичиго передернуло.

Тут Джаггерджак протянул к нему руку и, воспользовавшись тем, что парень не успел среагировать, стянул с его головы шапку.

— Так и думал… — сощурил синие глаза, — подстригся.

Куросаки ошарашенно на него уставился, медленно осмысливая тот факт, что Джаггерджак заметил это даже несмотря на шапку. Но, действительно, буквально вчера Юзу от души поколдовала ножницами над его волосами и состригла мешающуюся челку так, что получился едва ли не рыжий ежик: прическа стала очень короткой.

— И-и… что?

— Теперь ты такой очаровательный юный мальчик… — похабно протянул Джаггерджак, любуясь его открытым лбом и шеей.

— Да пошёл ты! — возмутился Ичиго. И, забыв про свои колебания, развернулся и скорым шагом скрылся в доме, только оказавшись внутри поняв, что шапку-то оставил у него…


	6. Зима. i

Он никогда не думал, что его загонят в подобную ловушку.

Не райончик, а просто дыра, помнится, впервые подумал Гриммджо, когда прибыл в эту окраинную — словно отгнивающий кусок печени на фоне здорового организма — и бедную часть города, полную отбросов и бомжей. Но деваться было некуда: парень прекрасно понимал, что либо заставит Айзена поверить, что чего-то стоит, либо тот его тут и похоронит.

И всё же, вразумительного плана у него так и не было. Только примерно со второй недели жизни в новой обстановке Джаггерджак начал проникаться всеобщей атмосферой молчаливой агонии в предвкушении приближающейся гибели. Потому что это место и вправду погибало. Создавалось ощущение, что о нём просто забыли: нелепость, но единственный полицейский участок в округе давно закрыли, и теперь по редким вызовам местных обитателей машина доблестных стражей правопорядка вынуждена была нехотя тащиться из ближайшего отделения за семь-восемь кварталов отсюда. Про хоть какое-то подобие больницы вообще стоило молчать.

Тем не менее люди тут жили. И чтобы перестать тревожить их заплесневелые умы, словно инородный элемент, который не даёт и дальше спокойно разлагаться в своей скорлупе, требовалось экстренно обзавестись знакомствами с нужными людьми. Гриммджо быстро это смекнул. Благо, внушать дикую ересь всяким слабовольным отбросам у него получалось очень неплохо. Этому, по большей части, способствовала необъяснимая уверенность Джаггерджака в себе, которую, не осознавая, перенимали другие. Так что затесаться в местные компании преступной молодёжи получилось без проблем. Но этого явно было мало.

Следующим, что привлекало внимание, оказалась фабрика. Ну просто лакомый кусочек для подпольных махинаций: местные работали здесь, потому что не имели иной более-менее приличной альтернативы, а руководство бесконтрольно эксплуатировало их рабочую силу, наживаясь в другом месте. Ибо в противном случае кондитерские изделия продавались там же, где и производились, а не вывозились бы в город и за его пределы. Джаггерджаку было необходимо сделать это место своей точкой опоры. И украденные записи из архива с убойным компроматом на владельца фабрики тут очень даже пригодились.

А вот что делать дальше, он не представлял. И поскольку останавливаться сейчас, когда всё только завертелось, оказалось бы чистейшим самоубийством, Гриммджо решил спросить совета у того, кто на всем этом дерьме собаку съел. А к тому же мечтал в обозримом будущем свернуть башку Айзену Сосуке.

 

***

 

 

Иккаку коротко и вполне понятно объяснил, куда идти. Но Гриммджо всё равно почти что заблудился среди одинаковых свалок металлолома и покосившихся, обшитых ржавым железом идентичных друг другу коробок гаражей. Да ещё в вечерних сумерках ни черта не удавалось толком разглядеть. Джаггерджак уже начинал психовать от бессилия, но тут заметил яркие, оранжево-красные отблески на покорёженном железе и, когда пошёл на свет, увидел вдалеке пламя костра.

Он неспешно, с предусмотрительной осторожностью направился к источнику света и вскоре вышел к абсолютно такому же, как остальные развалюхи, гаражу. Но этот стоял как-то сбоку, почти в укромном уголке за двумя сваленными друг на друга старыми холодильниками. Именно перед ним горел в аккуратно выложенном булыжниками кострище огонь. А ещё, под навесом, протянутым от крыши гаража, сидел человек и опасно сверкал на Гриммджо одним чернильным глазом.

— Кто это сюда притащился? — низко заскрипел человек, пока не шевелясь. С виду ему было около пятидесяти, а то и больше: в спутанных тёмных волосах проглядывалась седина. На его широких, как два утёса, плечах был накинут потрёпанный ватник, а под ним виднелся чёрный, тоже видавший виды свитер. На длинных, но кривых ногах красовались стоптанные сапоги, облепленные грязью. Сидел человек ссутулившись, на низком ящике перед костром: вся его громадная мрачная фигура внушала только разумную тревогу. Но Гриммджо уверенно остановился напротив огня, с ухмылкой вглядываясь в вытянутое морщинистое лицо, перетянутое чёрной повязкой, закрывающей правый глаз. Сбегать он явно не собирался.

— Если потолкуем, — начал Джаггерджак, — то, возможно, ты и поймёшь, кто я.

— Ты мне тут не тыкай, сопляк, — ощетинился человек, грозно прищуриваясь. — Вали-ка лучше отсюда, пока я тебе хребет не переломил.

— Ну уж не-е-ет, я не зря сюда столько пилил! — Гриммджо подхватил ещё один ящик, валявшийся неподалёку, кинул его на землю к костру и плюхнулся на нехитрое сиденье, с удовольствием протягивая замёрзшие руки к жаркому огню.

— А ты не оборзел?!

— Не зуди, мне поговорить надо.

— Я не разговариваю со всяким отребьем, — с отвращением выплюнул мужчина, а Джаггерджак только хихикнул:

— А ты тогда кто? А, господин хороший? — и затем, пока тот окончательно не вскипел, уже серьёзнее добавил: — Я могу предложить то, что тебя заинтересует.

— Пф-ф, не вешай мне лапшу на уши, сопляк, — криво и очень некрасиво оскалился мужчина. — Что такой, как ты, может мне предложить?

— Месть.

Мужчина презрительно расхохотался, откинув назад голову. Гриммджо лишь мрачно проследил за ним, скосив взгляд.

— Какую ещё… месть? — отсмеявшись, поинтересовался мужчина, мигая холодно блестящим глазом.

— Я знаю, кто ты, — резко начал Гриммджо, и собеседник тут же настороженно замер. — Ты Зараки Кенпачи, бывший подчинённый Ямамото Генрюсая, который до сих пор стоит во главе клана «Готэй Сантай». Шесть лет назад он вышвырнул тебя из-за какой-то фигни. Теперь ты то, что сейчас сидит здесь передо мной — грязный бомж без прошлого и будущего.

Джаггерджак прервался, пытаясь понять реакцию Зараки по интенсивности причудливо прыгающих теней от пламени на его словно высеченном из грубого камня длинном лице. Удивительно, но тот оставался спокоен, хоть и чуть сильнее сжал челюсти, поигрывая желваками. Странно: Гриммджо описывали Зараки Кенпачи как сущего дьявола, готового от любого неосторожно сказанного слова голыми руками вспороть человеку брюхо.

— Ну и какую же месть ваше величество готово мне предложить? — ехидно поинтересовался Кенпачи, растягивая сухие обветренные губы и обнажая жёлтые, но всё ещё крепкие зубы. — Поделись, раз столько обо мне знаешь.

— Если ты расскажешь мне всё про Ямамото и его планы, то я смогу стравить старика с Айзеном Сосуке. Тебе же знакомо это имя, я прав, а?

Мужчина похолодел внутри, хотя от костра исходил жар. Его руки сжались в кулаки, челюсть свело до боли: нет, оказывается, старая, голодная злоба никуда не делась.

Конечно, Кенпачи оно было знакомо. Потому что именно из-за Айзена он лишился всего, что когда-либо имел (если и имел хоть что-то). Но всё же: у Зараки была какая-никакая жизнь в клане. Айзен же разрушил её одним ленивым щелчком пальцев.

— А ты-то тут причём? — зашипел Кенпачи, наклоняясь к Гриммджо. Его лицо озарилось хищно-оранжевым от огня, и плясавшие до этого на нём тени резко пропали. — А не-е-ет, постой-ка… Я знаю твои глаза.

На секунду у Джаггерджака перехватило дыхание. В следующую Кенпачи уцепился за промелькнувшую в его взгляде каплю вовремя не подавленной тревоги.

— Да ты же его выродок! Этой собаки Айзена и той проклятой синеглазой шлюхи! Ха-ха, ну дела!

Гриммджо сцепил согретые теплом, но как будто закостеневшие пальцы в замок, приказывая себе не заводиться. И всё же: _никто не имел права называть маму такими омерзительными словами._

— Я вырву твой поганый язык, если ещё раз услышу подобное, — тяжело выдохнул Джаггерджак.

— Как будто это ложь, — Кенпачи хмыкнул. — Вот только не думал, что слухи про то, что она всё-таки понесла от Айзена — правда. Странно, что он не утопил тебя в Средиземном море.

— Ох, поверь, я сам давно задаюсь этим вопросом.

Гриммджо слегка расслабился, хотя то, что этот кусок дерьма так легко догадался о его происхождении, совсем не радовало. В голове уже скрипели извилины в попытке рассчитать возможные последствия такого провала.

— Да расслабься ты, мне некому об этом трепать, — хихикнул Кенпачи, но в кривое обещание не верилось. — Но вот что интересно, — Зараки вдруг достал небольшое ведро, полное вымытых и аккуратно нарезанных блестящих розовых кишок. Затем принялся нанизывать их на какие-то железные пруты, непонятно откуда взявшиеся, которые после начал втыкать в землю над огнём, чтобы потихоньку поджаривать, — зачем тебе идти против Айзена? Он все ещё может стереть кого угодно в порошок. Ну, если не считать дедулю Ямамото.

— У меня свои причины.

Они замолчали, каждый думая о своём и наблюдая в ночной тишине, как запекались, дымясь в огне, кусочки кишок.

— Что ж, — опять захрипел Кенпачи, осторожно снимая первую порцию рукой в толстой перчатке, — может, чего и наболтаем, если угостишься.

И протянул горячий прут Гриммджо.

 

***

 

 

В вязкий, мутный сон ворвался настойчивый стук. Ичиго только открыл глаза, и стук повторился — в этот раз сильнее и чаще.

Куросаки с удивлением обнаружил, что уснул на диване в невообразимой позе, свернувшись кое-как. При этом он лежал прямо под включённым торшером, и как свет от лампы не помешал дремать, оставалось только гадать. Впрочем, объяснялось это всё-таки просто: Ичиго устал.

Он не успел сползти с дивана, чтобы посмотреть, кто там припёрся на ночь глядя: Юзу оказалась проворнее. Но всё равно Куросаки упрямо заставил себя подняться, тревожась за сестру. И, как оказалось, не зря. Спустя секунду та почти что испуганно позвала его:

— Братик!.. Тут к тебе…

Прогоняя сонливость, Ичиго сорвался с места и быстро оказался в коридоре, где по полу уже стелился холодный сквозняк, облизывая его голые ступни.

За порогом в уличной темноте и вправду кто-то стоял.

— Юзу, иди в дом, — скомандовал он, кажется, узнавая в тени очертания знакомой фигуры. Девочка быстро скрылась, оставляя брата и Джаггерджака — а это был он — вдвоём.

— Может, впустишь? А то тут холодно, знаешь ли, — Гриммджо ухмыльнулся, поудобнее перехватывая два огромных пакета в обеих руках, до отказа забитых непонятно чем.

То ли у Ичиго спросонья перед глазами все расплывалось, то ли вокруг лохматой головы синеглазого дьявола кружились маленькие белые искорки. Хотя вскоре он таки понял, что это просто внезапно посыпавшийся с тяжёлого ночного неба тонкий снег.

— Зачем ты пришёл? — настороженно спросил Ичиго, поджимая пальцы на ногах: он уже практически замёрз.

— Либо мы сейчас тут окочуримся, либо ты меня впустишь.

Зная об отсутствии у Джаггерджака хоть каких-то манер, Ичиго скорее ждал, что он сам ворвётся внутрь. Наверное, чтобы подорвать бедное семейство Куросаки с помощью спрятанных в пакетах бомб (а что ещё там могло находиться?). Но Гриммджо почему-то спрашивал разрешения, и в голове у Ичиго рождались только дурацкие ассоциации с вампирами из сопливых романов для девочек-подростков. И сам не зная почему, он впустил незваного гостя, открывая дверь шире и отходя в сторону.

Можно было списать это на собачий холод. Или на вампирскую магию. Но Джаггерджак с поразительной лёгкостью оказался в его доме, и теперь лишь смешно отряхивался от капель мгновенно растаявших в волосах снежинок, сгрузив пакеты на пол.

— Уф, почти застыл, — пожаловался он, скинул ботинки и, снова подняв свою ношу, уверенно направился в дом. Ичиго с тупо вытаращенными глазами на автомате запер дверь, но, спохватившись, ринулся за ним.

Гриммджо уже хозяйничал на кухне, выкладывая на стол буквально горы продуктов: печенья, замороженного рыбного филе, фруктов, конфет и прочего. Ичиго ни за что бы не подумал, что он мог принести с собой нечто подобное. Уж лучше бы был динамит, ей-богу.

В его растянутую домашнюю футболку сзади вцепились мягкие пальчики — это Юзу с немым ужасом в огромных глазах шептала:

— А кто это? Что он делает?

Если бы Ичиго сам знал, что вообще происходило, он бы ответил. Но вместо этого перевёл всё такой же обескураженный взгляд на Гриммджо. Тот посмотрел в ответ, но потом заметил маленькую светловолосую девочку, прячущуюся за спиной брата, и попытался ей улыбнуться. Вышло плохо (просто ужасно, по правде) и ничуть не мило, так что Юзу окончательно исчезла где-то за Ичиго, боясь вновь попасть в поле зрения пугающего незнакомца.

— Чем вы тут шуршите? — послышался голос Карин. Старшая сестра, зевая, зашла на кухню и почти сразу же обомлела, видя развернувшуюся перед ней красочную сцену. — Эт-то ещё что…

— Так, пошли выйдем, — Ичиго выпал из ступора, решив наконец хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию: схватил беззаботно лыбящегося Гриммджо под локоть, уводя в другую комнату. Девочки остались в кухне перед заваленным едой столом, не представляя, как реагировать.

— Что ты тут устроил?! Зачем пришёл ко мне домой? — возмущённо зашипел Ичиго, злобно сверкая глазами.

— Ты всегда ходишь по дому в трусах? — Гриммджо даже не слушал, с прищуром пялясь куда-то в район открытых коленей Куросаки.

— Это шорты, вообще-то, — опять возмутился тот, непонятно отчего краснея.

— Мне нравится.

Повисла неловкая тишина; во всяком случае, очень неловкая для Куросаки. И пока он собирался с мыслями, Джаггерджак стянул куртку, закинул её на спинку дивана, а после и сам по-хозяйски уселся, с интересом оглядывая так и стоящего рядом с ним Ичиго.

— Я пришёл в гости, — чистосердечно признался вторженец.

— Тебя никто не приглашал.

— Не-не, ты все равно пригласил бы. Вот я и решил прийти заранее.

Ичиго моргнул, попытался досчитать до десяти, чтобы успокоиться, но сбился где-то в районе двойки и не нашёл ничего лучше, чем ответить:

— Пошёл вон.

— Ой-ой, какие мы негостеприимные! А я твоим девчушкам подарков принёс, думал, посидим, погрызем чего-нибудь, кино посмотрим, — плёл откровеннейший бред Джаггерджак, попутно как бы невзначай беря Ичиго за запястье. Тот внимания на подобную мелочь не обратил: на фоне общей катавасии это и вправду была пока что безобидная мелочь.

— Пошёл. Вон, — кажется, он забыл с утра включить кнопочку «воображение»: замученный мозг не мог выдать ничего более вразумительного.

— Эй, ты же устал, — заметил Гриммджо, массируя большим пальцем центр его ладони. Это поразительным образом успокаивало и расслабляло: Ичиго не мог найти в себе сил вырвать руку. — Не упирайся. Нам либо будет весело, либо… не будет. Хотя я все же надеюсь на первое.

— И что мне сказать сёстрам? — не сдаваясь, вздохнул Куросаки, чувствуя щекотное тепло его длинных, чуточку шершавых пальцев. Оно медленно поднималось по венам куда-то выше, к шее.

— Что я твой друг, конечно же.

А затем они как-то все вместе оказались на диване перед телевизором, захватив заодно кучу принесённой Джаггерджаком еды с кухни, и очень растерянно принялись копаться в кассетах Юзу: Гриммджо чудом удалось убедить всех посмотреть мультик. Карин же все ещё украдкой таращилась на брата с таким выражением лица, будто он притащил в дом дохлого динозавра. Признаться, сам Ичиго выглядел примерно так же. А вот Юзу как-то быстро оттаяла, вступив с Гриммджо в увлекательный спор о мультфильмах и перечисляя все преимущества «Белоснежки» перед остальными творениями Диснея.

— Нет, будем смотреть «Красавицу и чудовище», — вынес вердикт тот, хотя это больше походило на ультиматум. Юзу надула губки, но послушно отправилась на диван к брату и сестре, а Гриммджо, запустив фильм, уселся на полу, где-то у ног Ичиго, прихватив со столика пакет чипсов.

Верхний свет никто не включил, но зато горел торшер, окутывавший комнату мягким, почти бархатистым свечением. На экране телевизора одна за другой сменялись картинки, двигались яркие персонажи; девочки шуршали упаковками из-под сладостей, а Гриммджо, давно сжевав все свои чипсы, в полутьме закинул ноги Ичиго себе на плечи и теперь крепко вцепился в его лодыжки, не позволяя вырваться. Куросаки не знал, куда деться.

Примерно к часу ночи Белль уже сумела успешно растопить сердце Чудовища. Девочки заснули, улёгшись друг на друга. Ичиго ничего не соображал, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на лицах нарисованных персонажей, пока голубые волосы щекотали внутреннюю поверхность его бедра, когда Джаггерджак шевелился. Этот вечер казался полнейшим безумием — комичным сном в череде одинаковых будней. Но если Ичиго и зажмуривался крепко-крепко, силясь проверить, реально всё или нет, то, когда открывал глаза, Гриммджо никуда не девался. Как и его ладони на коленях.

— Надо спать, — просипел Куросаки: язык прилип к нёбу от долгого молчания.

Гриммджо, извернувшись, глянул на него и кивнул, нехотя поднимаясь.

— Я уложу девочек, — Ичиго тоже встал на онемевшие ноги и выключил телевизор. В комнате сразу стало темнее, словно волшебная пелена, накрывавшая их всех, спала.

Куросаки бережно поднял сопевшую через приоткрытый ротик Юзу, отнёс её в спальню и уложил в кровать, а затем вернулся за Карин. Когда обе сестрёнки миро спали в своих постелях, он вернулся в комнату, но Гриммджо там уже не было. Зато весь мусор, разбросанный по полу и столу, был убран, и обстановка выглядела совершенно обычной. Разве что чужая куртка так и висела на диванной спинке.

«Никуда он не делся», — устало подумал Ичиго. Но искать Джаггерджака не хотелось. Он просто поднялся в свою комнату, надеясь упасть лицом в подушку и забыться. Но подушка, как, впрочем, и вся кровать, была уже занята.

— Мне лень тащиться к себе, — оправдался разлёгшийся Гриммджо, выцепляя в полутьме осоловелые глаза Куросаки.

— Это моя кровать, — только и отозвался тот.

— Так я тебя не гоню. Ложись, пожалуйста, — и Джаггерджак показательно подвинулся, освобождая ему краешек сбоку.

— Знаешь, я, наверное, посплю на диване.

Ичиго уже развернулся, чтобы выйти, но Гриммджо с нечеловеческой скоростью оказался рядом и потянул обратно.

— Вот ещё, ты там шею себе свернёшь, — проворчал он, опрокидывая слабое тело Куросаки на постель и набрасывая сверху одеяло.

— Вот зачем ты только пришёл?.. — уже засыпая, простонал Ичиго: мягкие простыни и тёплое одеяло подействовали на него как транквилизатор, толкая в очень глубокий сон. Он уже не видел, как приблизилось лицо Гриммджо к его и как в отражении ночи из окна замерцали синие глаза.


	7. Зима. i (ii)

Ночь текла тихо и беззвучно, словно замёрзшая река под коркой толстого льда, пряча всё в своём непроницаемом сумраке.

Ичиго под боком дышал сладким теплом; он почти не двигался, и только его грудь равномерно поднималась и опускалась. Спящий, он был как кукольный: удивительно хорошенький, но при этом мягкий, податливый. Поэтому, чтобы и дальше им любоваться, Гриммджо не хотелось засыпать.

С трудом верилось в то, что Куросаки впустил к себе и позволил заснуть вместе. Хотя, вспоминая тот варёный взгляд, которым Ичиго смотрел на него весь вечер, Джаггерджак предположил, что он мог этого и не заметить. Насколько же нужно было себя загнать, чтобы так вымотаться? Гриммджо знал, что Ичиго работал и одновременно заботился о сёстрах. Но груда учебников и тетрадей на письменном столе, в которых Джаггерджак позволил себе без спросу покопаться, давала понять, что парень успевал ещё и учиться. Это не могло не восхищать. Определённо, даже в такой дыре могло существовать что-то живое, прекрасное.

Прошло уже как минимум полночи, время приближалось к зыбкому рассвету, а Гриммджо так и не сомкнул глаз, продолжая несильно тискать спящего Куросаки. В какой-то момент ему захотелось развернуть его к себе лицом, чтобы мягкое дыхание ласкало шею. Джаггерджак начал медленно тянуть его за плечо, приобнимая другой рукой. Но Ичиго заворочался, недовольно засопев сквозь сон: «Ренджи, не толкайся», — и Гриммджо будто ошпарило кипятком. Почему даже сюда влезала эта красноволосая обезьяна?!

Он до сих пор не понимал, что Ичиго мог найти в Абараи Ренджи. Эти двое были настолько разными, что вместе даже не смотрелись. Отвратительнее всего то, что Гриммджо до сих пор передёргивало от воспоминаний, как эта шпала касалась Ичиго, а тот реагировал с чрезмерным доверием и отзывчивостью. И вдобавок злило, что у Абараи только за счёт их с Ичиго близости было нелепое, но весомое преимущество.

И всё же, Гриммджо сумел подавить мерзкую злобу — червяка, постоянно изъедающего его изнутри.

Только за окном начало светать — он задремал. И когда в следующий раз открыл глаза, то первое, что увидел — два чужих молочно-карих и почему-то очень тревожных глаза. Ичиго, видимо, тоже только что проснулся. И теперь откровенно не понимал, что Гриммджо делал в его кровати. Тот разъяснять ситуацию не спешил, но по количеству эмоций, которые успело сменить все ещё ужасно сонное лицо Куросаки, ясно почувствовал его растерянность.

Ичиго моргнул, затем сел, откинув одеяло, а после встал и посмотрел в окно. Выглядел он при этом так, будто во сне телепортировался на другую планету и теперь осматривал иноземный ландшафт с замешательством человека, впервые попробовавшего жареного таракана и силящегося насладиться его специфическим вкусом.

— Почему ты тут? — наконец сипло спросил он, с опаской скосив глаза на безмятежно валявшегося в кровати Гриммджо.

Джаггерджак пожал плечами. Ичиго нахмурился. А потом и вовсе вышел из комнаты, при этом чуть не впечатавшись носом в дверной косяк. Гриммджо лишь с умилением улыбнулся краем губ. Спать не хотелось, поэтому он решил спуститься вниз с целью набить пустой желудок чем-нибудь вкусненьким.

***

 

Ичиго плеснул в лицо ледяной водой и с силой похлопал ладонями по щекам. Надо проснуться, говорил он себе, потому что в голове ворочалась только какая-то каша.

Вчера вспоминалось с совершенно неопределёнными ощущениями. Да и нынешние чувства с трудом обретали внятную форму. Будто кто-то ни с того ни с сего начал раскачивать и трясти хилые сваи, на которых стоял фундамент его жизни. И ничего поделать с этим было нельзя — лишь наблюдать откуда-то сверху. Во всем виноват Гриммджо, заключил Ичиго, вытираясь полотенцем и взглядом вновь натыкаясь на неумолимо отслаивающуюся штукатурку на потолке.

Он и правда не представлял, как быть с Джаггерджаком. Тот ломился в его жизнь, будто могучий таран, и только смеялся над неуклюжим сопротивлением.

Какой-то гадкий, насмешливый внутренний голосок вдруг предательски зашептал: _«А стоит ли сопротивляться?»_

«Глупости, — ответил Ичиго, — у меня всё было прекрасно и без этого придурка».

 _«Жалкие оправдания»,_ — холодно прозвучало напоследок в голове и пропало.

Стало дурно. Почему он чувствовал себя так, будто с треском лопался некий вакуум, наполнявший его жизнь невидимым пузырём; но лёгкие ведь уже давно отвыкли от обычного воздуха?

Нет, это всё переутомление, опять оправдался Куросаки перед собой. Но лучше от этого не было. Потому что как-то подозрительно часто стал возникать этот незнакомый голос в голове.

 _«Ты так жалок,_ — начинал всегда он, — _строишь вокруг себя бесполезные стены, чтобы скрыть своё одиночество. Давай, Ичиго, признай: тебе никогда не достичь понимания других людей. Все потому, что люди изначально не способны понять друг друга. Да, каждый одинок в своей реальности, как и ты»._

Ичиго каждый раз отвечал голосу:

«Чушь. Я не одинок. У меня есть семья. У меня есть Ренджи».

А голос начинал снова:

_«Семья? Эти декорации нормальной жизни? Не смеши. Ты не нужен отцу, а твои сёстры — лишь фон убогой реальности, повод чувствовать себя нужным. А Ренджи… Кто такой Ренджи? Твой воображаемый друг?»_

Продолжать думать в подобном ключе было невыносимо. Поэтому Ичиго намеренно изматывал себя работой, ежедневными мелкими проблемами и чем-нибудь ещё, что могло на время поглотить беспокойный разум. И все ради того, чтобы в тишине комнаты, бессонно лёжа в холодной постели уже где-то под утро, не встречаться в глухой темноте с самим собой.

Но пускай Гриммджо и тормошил его, переворачивая обрыдлую повседневность с ног на голову, Куросаки был не готов сбросить с себя уже проверенную, удобную и практичную чешую монотонной жизни. Да, он видел в этих постоянно чего-то алчущих глазах неподдельный интерес. Но что это за интерес? Можно ли ему доверять?

Нужно избавиться от Джаггерджака.

***

 

Когда Ичиго нашёл его на кухне, с аппетитом поедающего шоколадное печенье вприкуску с наспех состряпанным бутербродом, Гриммджо сразу же почуял: в Куросаки что-то изменилось. И правда, карие глаза будто заиндевели, смотрели и вовсе как в первый раз. Джаггерджак понял: что-то успело произойти за жалкие пятнадцать минут. И ему не понравилась эта резкая перемена.

Ичиго встал в проходе, молча уставившись на него с каким-то испытующим, но абсолютно непроницаемым выражением лица. И до Гриммджо внезапно дошло, что прямо сейчас стоит просто уйти.

Он поднялся со стула, отложил еду и, миновав застывшего Куросаки, который от его приближения чуть вздрогнул и заметно отпрянул в сторону, сходил за своей курткой. А после, даже не оглянувшись, вышел за дверь, где сереющее небо опять сыпало грязным зернистым снегом.

***

 

— Ренджи?

— Да?

— Ренджи?

— Да-а?

— Ренджи.

— Ну что? Что не так, Ичиго? — он оглянулся, отложив сумку с инструментами, в которой уже давно рылся, а Куросаки внимательно вгляделся в его графитно-серые глаза. Он не до конца был уверен, что хотел в них найти, но смотрел пристально, излишне внимательно.

— Эй, ты плохо выглядишь, — забеспокоился Абараи и встал из-за стола, подходя к нему, забравшемуся с ногами в старое, с драной, посеревшей от времени обивкой кресло. — Заболел, что ли? — и заботливо приложил мозолистую ладонь к чуть горячей щеке.

Ичиго перехватил его руку, отстранив от своего лица, и теперь внимательно посмотрел уже на неё, обводя указательным пальцем глубокие линии на жёсткой коже твёрдой ладони. Ренджи смутился, с непониманием и волнением следя за странным парнем.

— Ты же меня любишь? — вдруг в лоб спросил Ичиго, взмахнув ресницами и ударив его очередным бездонным взглядом.

У Абараи перехватило дыхание. Да вдобавок почему-то стало так нестерпимо жарко, будто его бросили в печку.

— А-а чего это ты вдруг?.. — нервно переспросил он, почти краснея от смущения.

— Любишь же, правда? — всё напирал Ичиго, и Ренджи, не зная, куда деться, принялся изучать безвкусный рисунок на обоях позади его головы. Захватывающе. — Значит, нет, — тем же сухим тоном, но с ноткой претензии, да ещё наигранно безразлично заключил Ичиго. И, отбросив чужую руку, отвернулся.

У Ренджи в груди поднялся ураган.

— Черт возьми, да нет же! Нельзя же вот так просто спрашивать о подобном! — воскликнул он, зачем-то хватая Куросаки за костлявые лодыжки, где задрались джинсы над короткими носками и беззащитно белела кожа.

— Ты же всё равно не можешь ответить, — скучающе протянул Ичиго, игнорируя крепко стиснутые пальцы на своих ногах. Ренджи опять сокрушённо чертыхнулся:

— С тобой невозможно разговаривать! — и с силой дёрнул его за лодыжки на себя, заставляя низко сползти в кресле, а потом с жаром припал к сомкнутым тёплым губам. Куросаки покорно сдался под яростным напором, позволив себя целовать.

— А теперь понятно? — хрипло спросил Ренджи, отстранившись, наверное, лишь на пару миллиметров.

— М-м, что именно?

— Ты издеваешься! — не выдержал тот и отпрянул с протяжным мученическим вздохом.

Куросаки едва слышно захихикал, но всё же поманил его к себе со словами «не дуйся», глядя мягче, уже без той жутковатой серьёзности. Ренджи смерил его недоверчивым взглядом, но охотно вновь припал к обожаемым ногам.

— Ты сегодня очень странный… — пробубнил он куда-то в худое бедро.

— Разве?

— Ещё бы. Сначала позвонил ни с того ни с сего, а потом и вовсе сам пришёл, хотя обычно тебя в выходные из дома и клещами не вытащишь.

— Так ты радуйся, а не ворчи, — наставительно сказал Ичиго, подхватывая толстую, как всегда аккуратную и тугую косу красных волос: иногда по утрам Ренджи не ленился и заплетал свою гриву, что, на самом деле, шло ему гораздо больше обычного конского хвоста.

Они вдвоём причудливо устроились в узком кресле: Ичиго практически лежал, а Абараи, словно жадный медведь, стерегущий свою добычу, навалился на Куросаки, охватив его всего сильными руками.

— Ичиго, скажи честно. Сегодня что-то случилось? — с нажимом, но и с затаённой нежностью в голосе спросил Ренджи, обеспокоенно ощупывая его ледяные ступни.

— Нет. Ничего не случилось, — как на автомате выдал парень. Такой ответ только усилил недоумение Абараи. Но как достучаться до Куросаки, он откровенно не представлял. С ним всегда было трудно разговаривать о более сложном, чем на уровне повседневной болтовни, потому что Ичиго никогда не объяснял, что чувствовал на самом деле. Будто не доверял самое сокровенное даже близким, предпочитая переживать всё в одиночку. И Ренджи, как и сейчас, никогда не удавалось раскусить эту скорлупу.

***

 

Вечер прокрадывался в квартиру словно вор: сантиметр за сантиметром, постепенно размывая очертания предметов, медленно и упорно затапливая пространство серостью зимнего неба. Снег за окном продолжал идти, траурно опускаясь на землю лохматыми хлопьями, отчего поневоле одолевала невероятная сонливость. Ичиго позволил себе погрузиться в неё, уходя от сложного внешнего мира в рыхлую темноту, где только руки Ренджи временами заполошно скользили по его спине.


	8. Зима. ii

Едва выпавший тонкий слой снега вдруг начал таять: температура резко подскочила до нуля. Теперь приходилось хлюпать по жирным снежным лужам, а приходя домой — сушить промокшие ботинки. Джаггерджака это бесило вдвойне, потому что перед проклятой свалкой натаяло аж с небольшое озеро — хоть в лодку садись. А до Зараки добираться было как-то надо: тот покидать своё логово наотрез отказывался.

«Зато, когда всё это опять замёрзнет, можно вставать уже на коньки», — мрачно рассуждал Гриммджо, героически преодолев глубокую выбоину, полную ледяной воды. Он терпеть не мог сырость, и поэтому с самого утра был хмур, как и тяжёлое небо над головой.

Кенпачи прятался от мерзопакостной погоды в своём гараже, где в полутьме убогого жилища весело горела старая закоптившаяся печка-буржуйка. Сам он разлёгся на тюфяке, служившем ему кроватью, и в качестве приветствия только лениво мигнул одним глазом.

— А тебя, я смотрю, и потоп не остановит, — прохрипел Зараки.

Гриммджо лишь раздражённо фыркнул, подтаскивая деревянный ящик к печке, рядом с которой уселся греть застывшие ноги.

— Только одного ослиного упрямства мало, — уже словно не о погоде загадочно проговорил Кенпачи. И Джаггерджак ясно понял, о чём он.

— А что же ещё?

— Время. Силы. Бараны, которыми можно манипулировать. И железный авторитет. Из всего этого у тебя пока есть только время, сопляк. Да и то, если сам себя в могилу раньше не загонишь, — мужчина вдруг залез рукой куда-то за тюфяк, выудил оттуда круглую жестяную коробочку. В ней что-то громко бряцало, и, когда он открыл крышку, Гриммджо понял, что это леденцы. Кенпачи закинул в рот сразу горсть сладких разноцветных шариков.

— Я думал, ты мне помогать собрался, а не мозолить очевидное, — у Джаггерджака стремительно портилось настроение.

— Да не нервничай ты, — беззаботно протянул тот, хрустя леденцами, — я уже кое-что тебе принёс! — и, снова пошарив за тюфяком, вытащил оттуда какую-то пластиковую папку с бумагами, которую тут же кинул сгорбившемуся у печки парню. — Это фотки и всё, что имеется на приближенных Айзена, — пояснил он, когда Гриммджо начал внимательно изучать содержимое. — Даже про Ичимару Гина есть три строчки, а он тот ещё хитрый слизняк: нигде не показывается. Так что скажи спасибо. Мне не просто было это всё достать.

Гриммджо промолчал с тем же угрюмым выражением лица.

— И как это должно мне помочь? — прошипел он.

— Клан Айзена снаружи ты не развалишь, — Кенпачи сверлил его холодным острым взглядом, — это возможно сделать лишь изнутри. Поэтому запасись терпением и готовься лизать ему задницу, заморская принцесса. И выполни приказ так, чтобы папочка с радостью взял тебя под своё крылышко.

— Предлагаешь втереться к ним в доверие? Вступить в клан Айзена? — с отвращением скривившись, догадался Джаггерджак.

— Да!

***

 

 

Из-за отвратительной погоды совершенно не хотелось уходить из цехов, прогретых за долгий рабочий день теплом человеческих тел и жаром печей. Ичиго кутался в шарф, пытаясь надышать в него хоть немного пара, прятал руки в карманах коротковатой куртки и постоянно поправлял норовящий слететь с головы капюшон. Но влажный холодный ветер то и дело пробирался под одежду, заставляя Куросаки содрогаться и стучать зубами. А он и без того в последние дни непонятно почему ужасно мёрз.

В дом парень практически забежал и с облегчением скинул холодную куртку вместе с сырыми ботинками. На миг его поразила непривычная тишина, но затем Ичиго вспомнил, что сестры ушли к Иноуэ: Юзу нужно было доделать какую-то вещицу для своего клуба рукоделия, а Орихиме вызвалась помочь. Карин, насколько он понял, решила пойти за компанию, «потому что в такую погоду от скуки повеситься можно».

Мысленно напомнив себе не забыть позвонить Иноуэ, а потом — забрать от неё девочек, Ичиго направился на кухню, чтобы состряпать какой-нибудь нехитрый ужин: после обеда на фабрике он вообще ничего не ел. Но, к своему неподдельному удивлению, там он обнаружил отца, сгорбившегося за столом: старший Куросаки дома не показывался почти неделю.

Иссин услышал шаги и медленно оглянулся. Взгляды отца и сына встретились, но Ичиго тут же демонстративно отвернулся.

Казалось, парень напрочь забыл, как с ним общаться: слишком сильно Иссин отдалился от семьи и слишком многое успел испортить. К тому же Куросаки не желал лишний раз любоваться тем, в кого превратился этот некогда потрясающий мужчина.

— Ичиго… — прохрипел тот низким шершавым голосом.

Парень вздрогнул.

— Когда ты вернулся? — поинтересовался он откровенно неприязненно и бездумно открыл дверцу холодильника, хотя есть уже отчего-то перехотелось.

— Ичиго… Почему ты меня игнорируешь? — снова подал голос Иссин, скрипнув стулом, на котором сидел: подался вперёд, выпучивая больные, набухшие глаза.

— Чего?.. Ты что, головой ударился? — Ичиго громко захлопнул холодильник и резко развернулся, глядя на отца зло, практически безумно. — Я вообще тебя видеть не хочу!

Внутри у Куросаки всё закипело, лёгкие раздирало, а руки до боли сжимались в трясущиеся кулаки: эмоции внезапно захлестнули его с головой. Как этот предатель вообще смел спрашивать о чем-то подобном?!

Иссин поджал потрескавшиеся губы и опасно сощурил непроницаемые черные глаза.

— Я твой отец, — тяжело произнёс он, поднимаясь и выпрямляя могучую спину: сколько бы старший Куросаки ни пил, а отрава так и не могла иссушить его крепкое и сильное тело — он до сих пор выглядел внушительно. — Ты должен слушать меня.

— Я не хочу даже разговаривать с алкоголиком вроде тебя, — выплюнул Ичиго, непроизвольно делая шаг навстречу.

Глаза Иссина вдруг вспыхнули опасно, по-звериному.

— А ну заткнись!

Ичиго не успел даже моргнуть, как тяжёлый кулак с едва ли не титанической силой впечатался в его скулу, отчего голова резко дёрнулась назад, и он завалился на спину, больно ударяясь затылком о пол.

Спустя, наверное, секунду, а может, две, Куросаки осторожно вдохнул, чувствуя, как горит скула, медленно приоткрыл глаза и увидел нависающую над собой громадную фигуру отца, заслоняющую свет. Тот выглядел откровенно страшно и дышал тяжело, словно разъярённый гризли. Ичиго пару раз моргнул, приходя в себя, и не спеша поднялся, чувствуя жар и мерзкую влагу в носу: от нещадного удара закапала липкая кровь, скапливаясь в ложбинке над верхней губой и стекая в рот. Он поднял на отца опустевшие, будто ненастоящие глаза, а в следующий миг врезал в ответ. Не с такой силой, да и не прицельно, но Иссин явно не ожидал подобной реакции и, покачнувшись, налетел на кухонный стол.

— Ах ты дрянь… — простонал старший Куросаки, почти сразу же выпрямляясь. И только сейчас Ичиго по-настоящему испугался: он словно нутром почуял, что отец готов его если не убить, то превратить в бездыханное мясо.

Иссин закряхтел, притихнув, пока парень медленно пятился к выходу. Но потом дёрнулся и внезапно одним мощным рывком перевернул тяжеленный стол, с чудовищным грохотом швырнул его в стену — и едва не попал в Ичиго. Тот же только с недоумением уставился на безнадёжно отломанные резные ножки и куски лакированной светло-жёлтой древесины.

В голове как-то некстати всплыло воспоминание из далёкого солнечного детства: мама на этом самом столе нарезала крупные спелые сливы для пирога, который потом втроём — она, Иссин и Ичиго (девочки были ещё слишком маленькими) — тут же вместе съели. Они были идеальной семьёй: Ичиго помнил мамину сияющую счастливую улыбку и полные обожания глаза отца.

Но это воспоминание тоже будто треснуло напополам.

— И тебе не стыдно перед _ней?_ — срывающимся голосом простонал Куросаки.

Он не увидел, как исказилось в гримасе невыносимой боли лицо отца, потому что вылетел из дома — в той же одежде, в которой был: в джинсах и одном свитере поверх футболки. Успел только сунуть на бегу ноги в ботинки: оставаться хоть ещё одну секунду в этом месте, где немногие счастливые воспоминания его короткой жизни вмиг исказились, будто в кривом зеркале, Ичиго бы не смог.

Сначала он бежал куда глаза глядят: по лужам, снегу и грязи, в промозглых сумерках не замечая ничего вокруг. Но вскоре перешёл на шаг, когда осознал, отдалился от дома на приличное расстояние, попав на малознакомые извилистые улицы.

Небо уже потемнело, близилась ночь, а Ичиго слишком быстро замёрз, устал и промок. Но он был настолько опустошён, что продолжал бездумно брести всё дальше, уходя в неизвестность. И сил остановить себя не осталось.

Ледяной ветер, напитанный влагой, проскребал до костей: свитер промок (как, впрочем, и ботинки) — в нём становилось только холоднее. Трясущийся как осиновый лист Куросаки крепко обхватил себя руками, но это не помогло. Он уже казался просто двигающейся сосулькой и проклинал спешку, в которой не хватило ума сдёрнуть куртку с вешалки. Ичиго чувствовал, что ещё немного и он свалится в лужу, в которой на следующий день его, вполне вероятно, засыплет снегом, и посиневший труп пролежит до самой весны.

А идти было некуда: там, куда его занесло, пустыми глазницами слепых окон чернели только разваливающиеся безлюдные многоэтажки, в которых раньше жили рабочие нескольких давным-давно закрывшихся заводов. Тут скорее стоило ждать нападения стаи бродячих собак, запросто способных наброситься и загрызть до смерти, чем надеяться на помощь или на само собой найденное укрытие.

Но вскоре, в мутной сырости открытого пространства, рядом с ещё одной безликой башней-многоэтажкой Ичиго вдруг заметил маленький огонёк. Настолько крошечный, что слезящиеся глаза едва ли могли определить его местонахождение. В странном бессознательном порыве Куросаки чуть быстрее зашагал навстречу красно-оранжевой точке, пляшущей в темноте. Она манила к себе, словно пламя свечи — безмозглого мотылька, и Ичиго упрямо переставлял окоченевшие ноги в потяжелевших, даже не зашнурованных ботинках, особо не задумываясь, к чему мог вывести этот свет.

Постепенно начала угадываться фигура высокого человека. В его руках и мигал зазывно огонёк. Но парень не останавливался, потому что страх не приходил: словно весь рассеялся во влаге низко нависших фиолетово-черных облаков. И только когда Куросаки подошёл вплотную, чтобы удалось разглядеть лицо, он понял, что тащился сюда совершенно зря: волшебный свет оказался всего-навсего зажжённой сигаретой в длинных пальцах проклятого Джаггерджака.

Интересно, когда же Ичиго проглотил магнит, который постоянно тянул этого монстра к нему?

— Куросаки?! — ошалело спросил Гриммджо, выронив сигарету. Расширившимися от изумления глазами он уставился на запёкшуюся кровь, покрывающую половину смертельно бледного лица парня, отупевший карий взгляд, открытую для всех ветров тонкую шею и посиневшие от холода пальцы, намертво вцепившиеся в практически промокший свитер. — Какого хрена ты тут шляешься?! В таком виде…

У Ичиго, кажется, отмёрз язык, потому что он не смог разомкнуть и губ, чтобы что-то ответить. Куросаки просто медленно развернулся и захлюпал обратно, испытывая лишь мерзкое разочарование.

— Да стой ты! — Гриммджо без труда догнал его, хватая за трясущееся плечо, и крепко прижал боком к себе. — Что случилось?

От жара его пальцев, задевших, казалось бы, потерявшую чувствительность кожу, Ичиго забила сильнейшая дрожь. Он всхлипнул, словно от жгучей боли, сгибаясь пополам, пытаясь унять непредсказуемую реакцию тела. Но в следующий миг на его спину опустилась тяжёлая, нагретая жаром здорового тела куртка, и Куросаки ахнул. Гриммджо настойчиво заставил его выпрямиться — накинул на рыжую голову капюшон с согревающей меховой опушкой и застегнул замок до самого верха, хотя Ичиго так и не расцепил рук. Стало чуточку теплее.

Они обменялись короткими взглядами, а потом Джаггерджак, обронив одно бескомпромиссное «Пошли», за болтающийся пустой рукав потащил Куросаки в здание, у которого они стояли.

***

 

 

Ичиго еле-еле заполз с ним на четвёртый этаж: ноги, словно деревянные колодки, не слушались и не поднимались.

Коридоры, лестничные площадки и одинаковые пустые квартиры без дверей выглядели настолько ужасно и отталкивающе, что здесь вряд ли мог кто-то жить. Но Гриммджо уверенно тянул его за собой, так что вскоре они остановились перед вполне приличной дверью одной из квартир. Джаггерджак залез в карман своей куртки, надетой на Куросаки, и вытащил ключи, которыми открыл эту самую дверь. Тот с сомнением нахмурился, но его, не спрашивая, просто толкнули внутрь.

В прихожей было сухо и — после отвратительного холода улицы — блаженно тепло. Но последние силы будто выкачало, и парень едва не сполз по стенке на пол — Гриммджо подхватил вовремя и повёл дальше. В комнате он стукнул по выключателю, и наверху загорелась неяркая лысая лампочка.

Мутным взглядом Ичиго осмотрел обстановку. Вот только осматривать было нечего: в квартире вообще не оказалось мебели. Один голый матрас со смятой простыней и комком одеяла валялся у стены рядом с обогревателем, да где-то в углу виднелась большая чёрная сумка.

Зато стены были оклеены такими шикарными обоями, что сперва Куросаки почудилось, будто их вставили в эту квартиру по ошибке: мягкий медово-жёлтый оттенок с причудливым золотистым узором ласкал глаз и удивительным образом компенсировал отсутствие мебели. Конечно, обои тоже не отличались новизной — кое-где свисали оторванными кусками, но они до сих пор выглядели красиво. Даже жутковатая надпись: «СДОХНИ», размашисто выведенная под потолком чем-то подозрительно бурым, не могла их испортить.

— Милая берлога, — севшим голосом прохрипел Ичиго.

Гриммджо обронил только раздражённое «Заткнись» и опрокинул парня на матрас, чтобы, опустившись рядом на колени, стащить с его ледяных ног сырые ботинки.

А после скомандовал:

— Снимай остальное.

Ичиго немедленно послушался: сначала с неохотой снял чужую куртку, положив её рядом, а потом быстро избавился от мерзкого свитера вместе с футболкой и задубевших джинсов. Без одежды стало намного холоднее и дрожь усилилась, поэтому он, стуча зубами, поскорее вновь спрятался от прохладного воздуха в куртке. Джаггерджак накинул сверху одеяло и замотал Ичиго в него, как в кокон. Увы, даже так Куросаки никак не мог согреться.

Гриммджо окинул своего гостя тревожным взглядом, а потом резко развернулся и ушёл в другую комнату. Видимо — в ванную, потому что вернулся уже со смоченным тёплой водой полотенцем, которым принялся стирать засохшую кровь с лица Куросаки. А Ичиго послушно подставлял щёки, которые хоть чуть-чуть, но согревались, и даже приоткрыл рот, чтобы Джаггерджак вымыл кровь из уголков губ.

— У тебя нос, кажется, сломан, — заключил наконец тот, ощупав искривлённую переносицу. Ичиго поморщился от боли, которой раньше не замечал. — Так скажешь, что случилось?

— Я… подрался с отцом и сбежал из дома, — хмуро признался парень, понурив голову.

Гриммджо промолчал, уставившись на его дрожащие ресницы.

Тут Ичиго почувствовал руку, мягко лёгшую на щеку. Он поднял голову, и Джаггерджак приложил к другой щеке вторую, почти бережно держа Куросаки за лицо и заглядывая в глаза. А потом плавным движением взял его за переносицу, отчего парень недоумённо нахмурился, потянул перегородку вниз и резко дёрнул в сторону. Ичиго заорал, сгибаясь пополам от боли.

— Ах ты!.. — простонал он в сжатые лодочкой вокруг пульсирующего носа ладони.

— Я тебе нос вправил, — сухо пояснил Джаггерджак.

— Мог бы и предупредить!

— И тогда что? Морально бы подготовился?

— Да!

Гриммджо проигнорировал его стоны — включил обогреватель и снова куда-то ушёл.

Ичиго же, смахнув выступившие слезы и, несколько раз с опаской ощупав нос, который, кажется, всё-таки выпрямился, поплотнее закутался в одеяло.

Сидеть на полу в совершенно пустой комнате было крайне непривычно: глазу не за что зацепиться. Поэтому он улёгся на матрас, придвинувшись как можно ближе к обогревателю, зарывшись больным носом в ворот куртки. Рядом лежала подушка, и Куросаки подтянул её к себе, чтобы добиться максимального комфорта. Но под ней, изумившись, вдруг нащупал знакомую вещь — свою шапку, которую Джаггерджак бесстыдно стащил во время совместной «прогулки» и не вернул (наверное, даже не собирался). Ичиго задумчиво сжал мягкую материю в пальцах. Почему Гриммджо засунул её именно сюда?

Он решил пока спрятать шапку обратно.

Но под подушкой лежало ещё кое-что: небольшая фотография. На ней была молодая, очень красивая женщина с густыми тёмными волосами, волнами струящимися по спине, и смешно насупившийся подросток, которого она крепко обнимала за угловатые плечи. В нем Куросаки узнал Гриммджо, но только удивительно юного — больше пятнадцати не дашь. Что интереснее: у женщины были такие же поразительно синие глаза, как у Джаггерджака, и одинакового оттенка смуглая кожа и волосы (у мальчишки на фото те ещё не превратились в крашеное голубое недоразумение). Всё наталкивало на очевидную мысль о родстве этих двоих.

«Сестра? Или… мать?»

Ичиго как заворожённый рассматривал фотографию, снятую жарким солнечным днём где-то в парке (на заднем фоне высились пёстрые южные цветы с огромными зелёными листьями да голубело чистое небо) и чувствовал нечто необъяснимое. Будто Джаггерджак открылся ему с совершенно другой стороны, без всей своей агрессивной «крутости». Всё же этот придурок, несмотря ни на что, самый простой парень, как мальчишка на фото.

— Тебе что, не говорили, что нехорошо брать чужие вещи? — испугал его внезапно пророкотавший сверху голос Гриммджо.

Ичиго дёрнулся как ошпаренный и поймал нечитаемый взгляд льдистых синих глаз.

— Прости, — шепнул парень и осторожно сунул фотографию обратно под подушку. А себе под нос буркнул: «Кто бы говорил…»

Джаггерджак же заметно расслабился, распрямил напряжённые плечи и непринуждённо плюхнулся рядом, протягивая притихшему Куросаки кружку горячего молока.

— Чтоб до последней капли вылакал, — приказал он, и Ичиго, осторожно берясь за нагретую ручку, закусил губу, пытаясь скрыть улыбку: грубоватая неуклюжая забота вызывала только трогательное умиление.

Принятое ранее решение больше никоим образом не реагировать на Джаггерджака рассыпалось в прах: неподдельная тревога во всем его виде, причиной которой был он, Ичиго, не могла не смягчить сердце. Поэтому, допив молоко, парень лишь обессиленно выдохнул искреннее «Спасибо» и мгновенно отключился, проваливаясь в тяжкий сон.

***

 

 

Ближе к утру Куросаки начало лихорадить: Гриммджо лежал с ним и сразу же почувствовал обнажённой кожей поднимающуюся температуру дрожащего тела. Было ясно, что Ичиго следовало как-то помочь. Но что в таких случаях обычно делают, Джаггерджак не представлял, так как никогда не болел. Но всё же догадался положить на полыхающий лоб трясущегося в беспамятстве парня влажное холодное полотенце, отключить обогреватель и откинуть одеяло. И все равно вновь лёг рядом, только уже не прижимаясь, на достаточном расстоянии.

Несмотря на его действия, температура не снижалась, а Ичиго не приходил в себя. Гриммджо ощутил лёгкую тень паники и в этот раз решил искупать его в прохладной ванне, надеясь, что так температура сойдёт сама, потому что никаких лекарств и в помине не было.

И он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не хотел раздеть Куросаки, чтобы бесстыдно разглядывать его обнажённое тело. Наоборот, лежащий без сознания в белой ванне Ичиго выглядел как изысканная фарфоровая кукла (парень даже не заметил, что его перенесли и лишь облегчённо вздохнул, расслабляясь в прохладной воде), которую Джаггерджак у кого-то украл. И сейчас был в его полной власти, на его территории.

У Гриммджо кружилась голова от вседозволенности и будоражащих картинок, которые подкидывало воображение: можно сделать с Куросаки что угодно, а он и не заметит — слишком слаб.

Но позволил Джаггерджак себе только одну единственную мерзость: несколько раз с силой потёрся щекой о его горячую шею, жадно вдыхая такой же разгорячённый, опьяняющий аромат влажной кожи.

Он не очень ясно понимал, откуда вдруг взялся весь этот трепет перед рыжим мальчишкой. Почему его так хотелось с остервенением раздавить в руках, но одновременно — спрятать в каком-нибудь укромном месте и заласкать до смерти; почему жизненно необходимо было видеть Ичиго перед собой — рядом с собой — каждую минуту, каждую секунду; и почему у Гриммджо всё внутри превращалось в кипящий океан, стоило карим глазам лишь коротко взглянуть из-под бархатных ресниц?

Когда же его прокляли?

***

 

Ичиго проспал весь следующий день. Ему определённо становилось лучше (по большей части, помог аспирин, который Джаггерджак каким-то чудом откопал на дне своей сумки). Гриммджо смог даже, когда он пришёл в себя на некоторое время, накормить парня парой ложек разварившегося в непонятное жидкое месиво риса, который с горем пополам кое-как приготовил. Но только ближе к вечеру Ичиго окончательно проснулся: сел на матрасе в ворохе простыней, с трудом моргая — глаза страшно опухли, — и потребовал пить.

— Сколько времени? Где моя одежда? Как долго я валялся? — засыпал он после вопросами Джаггерджака, с удовольствием любующегося заблестевшими карими глазами.

— В пакете. Она сырая, — указал тот, продолжая пялиться на его обнажённые плечи. — А времени… почти пять. Ты проспал, наверное, часов двадцать.

— Что?! — воскликнул Куросаки, подскакивая с места, но тут же подхватывая слетевшее одеяло. — Почему я голый?! — возмутился он, краснея.

— Ну как тебе объяснить…

Вместо ответа парень получил ещё одну гадкую улыбочку.

— Ты понимаешь, что мне надо домой? — как у идиота, поинтересовался Ичиго. И тут, заметив уже потемневшее небо в пустом окне, вспомнил: — Господи… Я ведь не позвонил девочкам. Они, наверное, просто в ужасе…

Гриммджо окинул его непонятным взглядом, а затем, покопавшись в своей сумке, достал из неё мягкие спортивные штаны с толстовкой и бросил их на матрас. Куросаки, сомневаясь, взял одежду, а Джаггерджак кивнул: 

— Надевай.

— Отвернись! — тут же потребовал Ичиго. Тот только закатил глаза, вздыхая:

— Да что я там не видел…

Но в другую комнату всё-таки ушёл, оставляя беднягу судорожно вспоминать прошедший день и будто канувшую в Лету ночь.

Ичиго начал одеваться: пришлось натягивать штаны прямо на голое тело, потому что сменного белья не было, а чужое он ни за что бы не попросил. Сами штаны оказались слишком длинными и свободными, как, впрочем, и толстовка, но уж лучше немного потерпеть это, решил он, чем носить сырое.

В одежде Гриммджо Ичиго начало казаться, что этот придурок теперь постоянно с ним, на его коже, и неуверенно поёжился, пытаясь отмахнуться от непонятных ощущений. Он подхватил пакет со вчерашней одеждой, а затем достал из-под подушки свою шапку и уверенно натянул её на голову. В конце концов, это же его шапка.

Чувствовал он себя и вправду лучше, но во всем теле была такая невозможная слабость, что Куросаки с трудом встал. И, шатаясь, наугад побрёл куда-то в сторону прихожей.

— Далеко собрался? — возник сзади Джаггерджак, хватая его за капюшон кофты.

— Я домой, — упрямо задрал подбородок Ичиго, отдирая его руку, при этом чуть покачиваясь, даже стоя на одном месте.

Гриммджо, заметив шапку, с неудовольствием поджал губы, но ничего не сказал.

— Да ты и с лестницы не спустишься, — вздохнул он. — Если так хочется поскорее от меня избавиться, то уж лучше я тебя отвезу.

Куросаки хотел было возразить, но признал, что от заманчивого предложения отказываться было просто глупо: он и вправду еле ходил.

Джаггерджак быстро собрался, а Ичиго тем временем надел ботинки. К его удивлению, те оказались совершенно сухими: Гриммджо, видимо, их высушил.

— Пойдём? — спросил Куросаки, видя, что тот готов. Но Джаггерджак почему-то не двигался с места, настораживая хитрым взглядом.

— Думаю, за все свои старания я заслужил награду, — внезапно заявил он, и парень подавился воздухом. Что ещё за наглость?! К тому же, синие глаза блестели как-то недобро: заставляли постоянно ёжиться, будто от реального холода.

— Какую ещё награду?! Где твоё сострадание и бескорыстие? — возмутился Ичиго.

— Знаешь, я мог оставить тебя загибаться там, в какой-нибудь канаве, — просто сказал Гриммджо.

— Так оставил бы.

— Увы, моя глубоко сострадательная натура не позволила, — он опять гадко ухмыльнулся и за один широкий шаг оказался рядом, встав вплотную и оттесняя стушевавшегося Куросаки к стене. — Я вообще-то очень добрый человек, если ты ещё не понял.

Ичиго не смог ничего ответить. Не смог, потому что мозг окончательно размягчился в бесполезное желе из-за рук Джаггерджака, охвативших его талию под толстовкой и крепко сжавших бока. А затем Гриммджо с силой притянул к себе, они соприкоснулись бёдрами, и Куросаки на миг выпал из реальности от его дурманящего запаха.

— И… чего же ты хочешь? — сдавшись, пролепетал он. Дыхание окончательно сбилось.

— Поцелуй, — так же тяжело произнёс Гриммджо, неотрывно глядя на его закушенные губы.

Куросаки не знал, хотел ли действительно ему отказать, но неправдоподобное «нет» быстрее сорвалось с языка. А синие глаза тут же холодно вспыхнули, как у зверя, которому упрямая добыча никак не даётся в руки.

— Не думаю, что тебе настолько трудно это сделать, — рыкнул Джаггерджак. Но, не дожидаясь, вдруг схватил его за затылок, не давая отвернуться, наклонился и поцеловал сам.

Ичиго протестующе замычал, но держали его крепко — не вырвешься. Чужой язык с лёгкостью скользнул между губ, проникая в рот, и Куросаки растаял: хоть это было грубо — из-за беспощадных рук, до синяков сжимающих кожу, — но одновременно — и одуряюще нежно, словно Гриммджо пытался неторопливо распробовать его на вкус. Это было потрясающе. И когда Джаггерджак отстранился, милостиво позволяя наконец вдохнуть капельку кислорода, то колени подкосились, и Куросаки буквально повис у него на руках.

— Ну как? Очень страшно? — съехидничал Гриммджо, тоже, однако, пытаясь унять сумасшедшее сердцебиение.

— Я тебя ненавижу… — раздался глухой стон.

— Это ненадолго, сладкий.

***

 

Ичиго молчал всю дорогу, отвернувшись к окну, и всем своим обиженным видом демонстрировал, что с Джаггерджаком разговаривать больше не намерен. А вот тот казался настолько довольным, что хотелось блевануть.

Но больше, чем сейчас его, Куросаки ненавидел только себя. В основном за то, что ему действительно понравился поцелуй — отрицать это было глупо. Но ещё — за отсутствие хоть какой-то здравой реакции на выходки Гриммджо. Ведь всё, что он делал — позволял и дальше вить из себя верёвки.

Заметив, что они уже на нужной улице, но ещё не рядом с домом, Куросаки скомандовал:

— Останови тут. Я выйду.

— А могу довезти до двери, — хмыкнул Гриммджо, тем не менее покорно съезжая на обочину.

Ичиго, даже не попрощавшись, выскочил из машины на хрустящий морозец и спешно зашагал к дому, где сестры целые сутки изводились и наверняка уже его похоронили. Он то и дело оглядывался через плечо проверить, свалил ли Джаггерджак, но тот никак не уезжал. В конце концов плюнув на него, парень ускорился и вскоре буквально залетел во двор, громко хлопнув калиткой. Но не успел он постучаться в покрытую изморозью дверь, как та распахнулась сама, едва не шарахнув его по лицу.

— Ичиго!

Что странно: на пороге почему-то оказался Ренджи, в отцовских старых тапках и с лохматыми колтунами в полураспустившейся косе, а не одна из девочек. Куросаки охнул, но тот с силой дёрнул его за запястье и вот уже душил в мёртвой хватке, ничем не напоминающей объятия.

— Мелкий сучонок! Где ты шлялся?! — рычал Ренджи, ошалело ощупывая его слабое и мягкое после лихорадки тело. — Я пиздец охуел, когда мне позвонили твои девчонки и сказали, что ты пропал, не вернулся домой…

— Р-ренджи… — выдохнул парень, пытаясь отцепить его от себя, — отпусти… Дышать не могу…

Тот наконец разомкнул медвежьи объятия, но держал по-прежнему крепко, будто Ичиго мог внезапно сбежать. И только сейчас заметил:

— Что с носом? И… чья это на тебе одежда?

Взгляд темных глаз стал жёстким, колюче-подозрительным, заставляя что-то внутри неприятно стягиваться в болезненный узел.

— Послушай, Ренджи, я всё объясню… — начал Ичиго. На самом деле он вообще не представлял, как изовраться в такой опасной ситуации, чтобы Абараи его попросту не убил.

А краем глаза заметил: машина Джаггерджака никуда не делась: так и переливалась гладкими боками в призрачной дымке где-то неподалёку. Стало по-настоящему страшно: если её заметит и Ренджи — то конец.

Поэтому Куросаки, особо не раздумывая, оттолкнувшись от ступенек крыльца, вскочил и тесно прижался к нему всем телом, обвил шею обеими руками, а затем впился в губы дрожащим поцелуем. Абараи что-то замычал, но жаркий язык, влажно скользнувший в его рот, моментально отвлёк от всего прочего, и он уже и думать забыл о своих едва родившихся подозрениях.

Ичиго же, скосив взгляд, ещё раз убедился: Джаггерджак не уезжал — вышел из машины и теперь пристально наблюдал. Даже на таком расстоянии его глаза — два взрыва сверхновой, два синих огня, пожирающих целующихся парней.

«Да, смотри, смотри! — думал Куросаки, покорно выгибаясь в изголодавшихся руках Ренджи. — Тебе тут ловить нечего».

Последнее, что он услышал — визг тормозов в стылой тишине зимнего вечера.


	9. Зима. iii

— Бр-р! Почему так холодно? — Ичиго поёжился, ступая босыми ногами по ледяному полу, и обнял себя руками в попытке согреться.

— Когда я пришел, дверь была нараспашку, а на кухне — так вообще настоящий погром, — ворчал Ренджи, следуя за ним по пятам, — поэтому и холодно. Надень носки.

— Сейчас…

Куросаки на миг остановился в дверях кухни, которая оказалась фактически перевёрнута вверх дном: разломанный стол так и валялся у стены, посуда была сметена с полок, а пол усыпан перебитыми тарелками — видимо, отец постарался, оставшись в одиночестве, догадался он.

— Твоя старшенькая… Как там её… Карин! Ну вот. Она утром позвонила мне. Говорит: в доме настоящий ужас, дверь выбита, тебя нет, а все твои вещи с телефоном тут… Мелкая вообще в слезах была, — рассказывал Ренджи, пристально наблюдая, как Ичиго, уже поднявшись в свою комнату и порывшись в комоде, натягивал толстые носки, то и дело поправляя слишком длинные и оттого постоянно мешающиеся рукава чужой толстовки. — Может, объяснишь наконец, что произошло? — снова начал напирать Абараи.

— Позже… Я всё расскажу, обещаю, — Ичиго попытался сказать это как можно мягче, но тот вновь помрачнел и недовольно фыркнул, мол, что мешает сделать это сейчас. — А… где девочки?!

— У той соседской девки… Чёрт, забыл имя, — у Ренджи обнаруживалась отвратительнейшая память на имена. — Короче, они переночевали у неё, а уже потом позвонили мне. Ну, а я отправил их обратно и остался ждать тебя. Дверь вот кое-как присобачил на место. Что тут делать-то ещё было…

— О… хорошо. Спасибо, — Ичиго удивился такой предусмотрительности: не ожидал, что Ренджи сможет поступить благоразумно в подобной ситуации. Он, скорее, потащился бы прочесывать район в поисках Куросаки как упрямый безмозглый баран. — Надо им позвонить. Где мой телефон?..

Стоило сестрам услышать голос брата, как они едва не разревелись на другом конце провода, а потом моментально примчались в дом и со всех ног налетели на виновато улыбающегося Ичиго.

— Мы думали, тебя уби-и-или-и-и!.. — выла Юзу, повиснув у него на шее.

— Как ты мог исчезнуть, тупой брат! — не отставала Карин, несколько раз больно пнув его по ноге.

— Всё хорошо, не плачь, Юзу. Карин, не дерись… Да перестаньте, жив я! — успокаивал их обеих Куросаки.

Ренджи же, стоя позади, отчего-то недовольно наблюдал за трогательной семейной сценой: происходящее его словно раздражало.

— Мы просто немного повздорили с отцом. Но ничего страшного… — попытался быстро соскользнуть с упоминания неприятного происшествия Куросаки. И, что странно, получилось: девочки, наверное, до сих пор не отошли от шока, раз не обратили на это внимания.

— А где ты был весь день?! — воскликнула Карин, перестав наконец его избивать.

— Э-э… Ну, у друга?.. — Ичиго ляпнул первое, что пришло на ум. И буквально кожей почувствовал, как Ренджи напрягся сзади, вслушиваясь внимательнее.

— Какого друга? — протянула Юзу чуть охрипшим голосом, уже перестав душить его, словно взбесившаяся обезьянка.

— Да у одноклассника бывшего…

— Ты же с ними не общаешься, — нахмурилась Карин.

Ичиго возмутился:

— Могут же у меня быть знакомые!

Казалось, никто из присутствующих, кроме, пожалуй, Юзу, его словам не поверил. От Ренджи так вообще вскоре стоило ожидать настоящего допроса, чувствовал парень.

Тут неожиданно для всех раздался робкий стук в дверь. Ичиго крикнул «Войдите!», та распахнулась, и старая тусклая лампа в прихожей осветила мягкий силуэт девушки в длинном пальто.

— О, Иноуэ… Это ты, — удивился Куросаки, встречая её бегающий и смущённый взгляд, — проходи.

— Д-добрый вечер, Куросаки-кун. И вам, Абараи-сан, — промямлила девушка, опасливо глянув в сторону Ренджи, который неподвижно стоял позади Ичиго, словно цепной пес.

Орихиме, прикрыв дверь, замерла на пороге и вновь перевела на Куросаки ласковый взгляд.

— Рада, что ты в порядке, — просияла она.

— Да. Спасибо тебе огромное за то, что приютила девочек. Ты не представляешь, как меня выручила! — искренне улыбнулся тот, опуская успокоившуюся Юзу на пол. Та тем не менее от брата не отошла — мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в мягкий трикотаж штанины и прижалась к его бедру. Карин также стояла рядом, важно сложив тонкие руки на груди. Но выглядела старшая сестра при этом так, словно едва сдерживала слёзы облегчения.

— Конечно, мне вовсе не сложно… — Иноуэ слегка зарделась, опустила большие глаза и стеснительно поправила выбившуюся из-под берета прядь медово-золотистых волос. Ренджи на это лишь презрительно фыркнул, не сводя с неё уже откровенно агрессивного взгляда, и поэтому Ичиго, оглянувшись, недовольно шикнул:

— Прекрати себя так вести!

Повисло неловкое молчание: Куросаки не знал, что ещё следовало сказать; девочки просто были рады, что он наконец-то вернулся; Орихиме всё так же переминалась на пороге, потупив странно блестящий взгляд; а Ренджи, словно бык, перед которым трясли красной тряпкой, нарочито громко шаркал ногой и испепелял злым взглядом бедную девушку.

Спасла положение Юзу:

— Хо-о-олодно, — пожаловалась она, теснее вжимаясь в брата, и все моментально встрепенулись. А Ичиго внезапно осознал, что при такой низкой температуре в доме девочки запросто могли заболеть.

— Чёрт… — нахмурился он и вновь с надежной посмотрел на Иноуэ, которая с поразительной преданностью встретила его взгляд, — мне неудобно ещё раз тебя обременять… — неуверенно начал парень, но та перебила воодушевлённым:

— Я сделаю всё, что нужно, Куросаки-кун.

Послышался очередной презрительный смешок Ренджи. Ичиго его проигнорировал:

— Тогда могут ли Карин с Юзу переночевать у тебя ещё один раз? Сама понимаешь: из дома всё тепло выдуло — только через сутки, наверное, он более-менее нагреется. А я не могу допустить, чтобы они простудились.

— Да-да, конечно, они могут, — как болванчик закивала Иноуэ. — Карин, Юзу, пойдемте? Я снова сварю вам горячего какао.

— И когда ты за нами вернёшься? — захныкала Юзу, подняв на брата влажные покрасневшие глаза. — А если ты не придё-о-ошь?!

— Я приду. В этот раз обязательно заберу вас вовремя, обещаю, — Ичиго опустился перед ней на корточки и поцеловал в нежный лобик, а затем ласково потрепал по голове недоверчиво надувшую губы Карин. — И даже позвоню сегодня перед сном. Заодно и проверю, вовремя ли вы ложитесь без меня.

— Да вовремя, вовремя… — проворчала старшая, уже натянув свой пуховик. — Пошли, плакса, — и потащила опять едва ли не ревущую сестру за собой к двери.

***

 

Время близилось к одиннадцати часам ночи, а они так и не убрали весь бардак в кухне — успели только выгрести осколки да подобрать уцелевшую посуду. После того, как там уже можно было безопасно ходить без риска напороться на острые края перебитых тарелок, Ичиго разогрел себе остатки супа, который позавчера сварила Юзу: больше суток толком ничего не ел.

Ренджи хмуро следил за тем, как Куросаки ковылял на слабых ногах, заметно при этом пошатываясь, как трясущимися пальцами сжимал ложку да прерывисто дышал через приоткрытый рот, и в конце концов заставил его забыть о бесполезных намерениях героически закончить уборку сегодня. Вместо этого он напоил так и не отошедшего от лихорадки Ичиго каким-то лекарством от простуды, которое нашлось в полупустой аптечке, и отправил его в душ.

После Абараи вновь уселся за принесённый из гостиной небольшой стол (заменявший разломанный кухонный), распустил похожие на гнездо всклоченные волосы и с силой сжал пальцами пульсирующие виски: что-то неведомое — какое-то мерзкое, смутное ощущение, скребущееся под ребрами — не давало ему покоя. К тому же, в неправдоподобное объяснение произошедшего, которое ему скормил подозрительно нервный Ичиго, верилось слабо: ладно ещё драка с отцом — этому есть прямые доказательства. А вот где рыжий отлёживался почти целые сутки — совершенно другой вопрос.

Прервал его тяжёлые размышления сам Ичиго: вернулся из душа — уже в чистой и, наконец-то, своей собственной одежде, вытирая сырые спутанные волосы небольшим махровым полотенцем. Он чуть улыбнулся, очаровательно сонно моргая, и широко зевнул. Аромат его разогретой порозовевшей кожи вмиг окутал Ренджи сладким облаком, от которого все неприятные, тёмные мысли вмиг улетучились из головы — захотелось просто уткнуться носом Куросаки в грудь, обнять его и ощутить, что сейчас они вместе. Так Ренджи и сделал: притянул Ичиго к себе и заключил в объятия, всем телом впитывая исходящий от него жар.

А тот зачем-то намотал ему на голову свое влажное полотенце, положил будто бы совсем невесомые пальцы на шею и неожиданно просто спросил:

— Останешься на ночь?

***

 

Ренджи впервые ночевал у Ичиго: тот до этого момента не горел желанием показывать любовника сестрам и приводить его на свою территорию. Наверное, поэтому незнакомая обстановка вызывала у Абараи такой необъяснимый, волнительный восторг: ведь именно тут жил парень, которого он безуспешно из раза в раз пытался разгадать.

Раздевшись, Ренджи улёгся на узкую кровать в комнате Куросаки, дожидаясь его самого: из-за того, что в доме по-прежнему стоял невыносимый дубак, парень никак не мог решить, стоило ли снимать всю одежду перед сном.

— Иди сюда, я тебя согрею, — вскоре позвал Ренджи, прервав его раздумья. Сам он отчего-то почти не чувствовал некомфортной прохлады.

Ичиго, поколебавшись ещё пару секунд, неуверенно стянул кофту, выключил настольную лампу и забрался на кровать. Абараи тут же притянул его к себе и поплотнее укрыл одеялом, удовлетворённо чувствуя щекой близкое тёплое дыхание.

— Надо было плед достать… — озабоченно проворчал Ичиго, прижимая к его горячей груди свои ледяные пальцы. Но тем не менее из согревающих объятий обратно не полез.

— Ты опять похудел, — нахмурился Ренджи, под футболкой широкой ладонью ощупывая его выступающие ребра. Ичиго смущённо прикрыл поблёскивающие в темноте глаза и коснулся холодным кончиком носа чужого плеча. — Совсем тонким стал, — продолжал ворчать Абараи, сместив руку ниже, теперь ласково поглаживая твёрдые тазобедренные косточки под резинкой его мягких домашних штанов.

— Какой уж есть… — чуть обиженно пробубнил Куросаки, каждый раз чуть содрогаясь, если пальцы Ренджи особенно сильно растирали кожу.

Абараи же с таким трепетом ловил всё учащающиеся вздохи Ичиго, с такой жадностью и силой стискивал желанное тело в своих руках, что тот даже начал поскуливать от боли: Ренджи будто никак не мог им насытиться.

Холод заставлял двоих парней жаться друг к другу ближе, искать чужое человеческое тепло, поэтому Ичиго почти что таял, позволяя Абараи в темноте делать с собой всё, что тому приходило в голову: заношенная домашняя рубашка уже была расстегнута и практически с него снята; Ренджи без всякого стеснения покрывал его шею не то поцелуями, не то полуукусами, а незаметно скользнувшими под резинку трусов руками больно сжимал ягодицы. Ичиго же только слабо стискивал мощные плечи, тихо постанывая и сдавленно дыша, пока Абараи всё распалялся: бедром Куросаки уже чувствовал его затвердевший член.

— Я хочу тебя, — жарко выдохнул Ренджи ему в самое ухо, посылая по позвоночнику табун мурашек.

Ичиго промямлил в ответ что-то нечленораздельное, но, наверное, в тот момент Абараи любой бы его ответ воспринял как согласие: был слишком возбуждён, чтобы прекратить. И Куросаки передал инициативу в его руки, сдавшись захлестнувшему их обоих возбуждению.

Нетерпеливый Ренджи, раздев Ичиго догола, беспорядочно покидал всю одежду на пол и, нырнув обратно под одеяло, вновь прильнул губами к его шее, на которой уже багровело несколько свежих засосов.

— Душно теперь под одеялом… — пожаловался Ичиго, который не видел в жарком коконе практически ничего, но зато чувствовал ловкие руки Ренджи и его самого буквально повсюду: тот всегда умудрялся довести до исступления одной лёгкой щекоткой под коленкой или влажными поцелуями возле пупка. Наверное, думал Ичиго, они уже довольно хорошо изучили тела друг друга: всё-таки и Куросаки знал, как Абараи любил, когда он вплетал пальцы в его густые красные волосы и с силой массировал кожу на затылке, будто гладя большого пса. Эта мысль вызвала у него необъяснимый трепет — Ичиго приподнялся на локтях и прижался губами ко рту любовника, втягивая того в глубокий поцелуй.

— Когда ты так делаешь, мне прям крышу сносит… — неожиданно признался он, стоило Ичиго немного отстраниться. Того вдруг бросило в жар от этих слов — он зарделся и попытался спрятать алеющее лицо в растрёпанной гриве красных волос, разметавшихся по плечам Ренджи.

Абараи тоже замер на миг и посмотрел на него с необъяснимым выражением в и без того тёмных, но ставших чернильными во мраке ночи глазах. А затем хрипло скомандовал:

— Перевернись-ка на бок.

Ичиго послушался — неловко завертелся в одеяле, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. Теперь он вообще не видел Ренджи, зато тот уже подхватил его под колено и, с нажимом отводя ногу в сторону, вынуждал прижать её к груди, чтобы Куросаки оказался полностью открытым для него сзади.

— Ренджи!.. — с ноткой испуга в голосе воскликнул тот: они ещё никогда не занимались сексом в подобной позе, поэтому непривычные ощущения нервировали.

— Ш-ш, рыжик, я не сделаю тебе больно, ты же знаешь, — ласково шепнул Абараи ему на ухо, и Ичиго не то чтобы моментально расслабился, но почувствовал, что действительно может доверять этому парню. Он прикрыл глаза и устроился поудобнее, подминая под себя подушку.

Ренджи готовил его недолго, пускай смазки и не жалел, так что Куросаки, стискивая в руках наволочку и глухо в неё поскуливая, сильно вздрогнул, когда наконец почувствовал его горячий член внутри себя: знакомое ощущение единения словно оглушало, за раз до предела обостряло все рецепторы, заставляло полностью сконцентрироваться на партнере. И Ичиго знал, что Ренджи чувствовал то же самое, когда он, тесно прижимаясь сзади и двигаясь размеренно, с тихим стоном зарылся носом во влажные рыжие волосы на его затылке, а свободной рукой обхватил поперёк груди так крепко, будто боялся потерять.

Они занимались этим не менее полночи: Ренджи был настолько ненасытен, что к концу Куросаки совсем обессилел и моментально отключился, провалившись в глубокий сон. Снилась ему непонятная мутная белиберда, которая из водоворота незнакомых расплывчатых теней к утру превратилась в настоящий кошмар, и оттого он проснулся рано, с колотящимся сердцем всматриваясь с сереющую поверхность потолка комнаты.

Ренджи громко сопел под ухом и по-прежнему грел его жаром своего тела — это немного успокоило похолодевшего Ичиго. Но неприятный сон всё равно посеял внутри него неотвязную тревогу: будто предостерегал от чего-то, предвещая беду.

***

 

Утром Куросаки, как и обещал, забрал сестёр от необычайно ласковой Иноуэ, собрал их в школу, а затем и сам принялся суетиться перед началом очередного рабочего дня: пускай он и не знал, насколько сильно ему могло достаться от начальства за прогул, но опаздывать тем не менее не стоило.

Ренджи тоже ушёл рано: и у него с восьми начиналась смена. Ичиго, провожая его, не представлял, как следовало благодарить за помощь и извиняться за доставленные хлопоты (как-никак, Абараи тоже не пошёл на работу, но из-за него и весь день проторчал в перевернутом вверх дном доме), но тот лишь отмахнулся и только хитро шепнул Куросаки, наклонившись к самому его уху, что ещё одна такая ночь вдвоём запросто компенсирует любые потери. Ичиго смутился, обозвал его извращенцем и выставил за дверь.

После ответственный на фабрике за работу персонала тридцатилетний мужичок в мятом галстуке и с вечным стаканчиком холодного растворимого кофе в руке только смерил Куросаки своим фирменным взглядом дохлой рыбы и промычал, что вычтет в этот раз из его зарплаты, раз у того нет с собой справки о болезни (знал бы он, сколько времени ушло бы на одну такую справку). Ичиго, надеявшийся на простой выговор, расстроился, пускай и отделался довольно легко: потерянных денег всё равно было жалко.

Рабочий же день начался как обычно — шумно и уныло, — Куросаки старался особо не напрягаться (до сих пор чувствовал лёгкое недомогание), но при этом не палиться, потому что желающих настучать и подложить свинью ближнему было вокруг предостаточно.

В обед, прячась по всем углам от настырного Чена, который постоянно совал ему под нос телефон и битый час пытался показать смазанные фотографии со свадьбы своей старшей сестры, Ичиго наконец благополучно укрылся от него на уже облюбованном пустынном складе, где его как-то раз подловил Ренджи. Воспоминания о том злополучном дне до сих пор заставляли Куросаки краснеть, и он вновь пожалел, что не курит: сигареты, возможно, помогли бы отвлечься.

Большие металлические ворота склада стояли нараспашку: как раз после окончания обеда должен был начаться развоз продукции, и потому огромное помещение отовсюду продувало — ветер так и свистел между рядов толстых железных балок.

Вдоволь надышавшийся морозным воздухом Ичиго, устав мёрзнуть, собрался уходить. Но когда он уже практически дошёл до неприметной двери, которая вела в смежное со вторым кондитерским цехом служебное помещение, чьи-то руки резко дёрнули его в тень и одним мощным рывком затащили в ледяную кабину громадного грузовика-развалюхи — Куросаки и глазом моргнуть не успел, как оказался затолканным на протёртое вонючее сиденье.

Похититель навалился на него сверху всем телом, выбив воздух из лёгких, не позволяя при этом сбежать через вторую дверь кабины, и только по хриплому мерзкому хихиканью посреди этой возни Ичиго узнал в нем Джаггерджака.

— Гриммджо! Что ты де?!.. — воскликнул было Куросаки, но тот зажал ему ладонью рот и укоризненно цокнул языком, будто отчитывая малыша:

— Не ори, а то нас услышат, — жарким паром выдохнул Гриммджо ему в лицо. Ичиго наконец выцепил в сером сумраке его жадно поблёскивающие синие глаза.

— Какого хуя ты опять до меня доебался? — отодрав от своего лица чужую руку, с ходу зашипел Куросаки, неловко ёрзая под Гриммджо. Всё-таки лежать вдвоём при такой тесноте на пускай и сплошном, но очень узком сиденье было ужасно неудобно: Джаггерджаку пришлось буквально оседлать его и согнуться в три погибели, чтобы не завалиться вбок.

— Я соскучился, — вдруг признался Гриммджо, замерев в своей нелепой позе.

— А я нет! — тут же едко выплюнул Ичиго, и тот лишь недовольно поджал губы, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда. — Вот чего тебе опять надо? — распалялся парень. — Я думал, мы разошлись, и никто никому ничем не обязан…

— Я хотел увидеть тебя, — прервал эту гневную тираду Джаггерджак очередным дурацким откровением и наклонился ближе, забираясь холодной ладонью ему под воротник — на шею, — где синяками багровели оставленные Ренджи минувшей ночью засосы: Ичиго так и не придумал, чем можно прикрыть это безобразие, поэтому весь день опасливо, будто в чём-то провинившийся мальчишка, то и дело поправлял высокий ворот свитера.

Нащупав поврежденную кожу и разглядев в слабом свете следы, Гриммджо сжал зубы до скрежета, сузил злые синие глаза и хищно осклабился:

— Какая же дворняга тебя так покусала, а, Куросаки?

— Какое тебе дело? — огрызнулся в ответ тот и переспросил: — Зачем ты хотел меня увидеть?

— Хотел и всё. Нельзя?

— Нет! Ты что, думаешь, раз мы однажды поцеловались, то теперь ты можешь везде таскаться за мной? У меня вообще-то парень есть!

— А-а-а, та патлатая обезьяна, — деланно безразлично, но с почти осязаемым отвращением в голосе хмыкнул Джаггерджак, не переставая поглаживать большим пальцем его кадык.

— Его зовут Ренджи, — рыкнул разозлённый Ичиго и вновь вцепился в крепко удерживавшую его руку.

Гриммджо даже не шелохнулся.

— Только не говори, что любишь его, Куросаки, — ехидно прогудел он, и Ичиго, отвлёкшийся на опасное мерцание прищуренных синих глаз, вздрогнул, не сразу вникая в суть вопроса. — Или любишь? — напирал тем временем Джаггерджак, внезапно сжав пальцы на его шее с такой силой, что Куросаки, не успев среагировать, начал задыхаться. — Отвечай мне.

— Отпусти… — только и смог прохрипеть парень, часто смаргивая выступившие слёзы, одновременно яростно отбиваясь и извиваясь в конвульсиях. Это, хоть и не сразу, но отрезвило Гриммджо — он убрал руку и резко отстранился.

Посиневший лицом Ичиго сипло закашлялся и попытался было откинуться назад, чтобы хоть на немного увеличить расстояние между ними, но больно стукнулся макушкой о запотевшее стекло дверцы и лишь сокрушенно застонал, зажмурившись.

Джаггерджак, наблюдая его мучения, помедлил пару мгновений, затем поудобнее переместил вес на другую ногу, вновь прильнул к нему и, вжавшись губами в стремительно краснеющие следы от своих рук и ссадины от ногтей на коже истерзанной шеи, искренне прошептал:

— Прости.

— От-тстань от… меня… Отстань… — хрипел Куросаки, слепо шлёпая его по лицу повлажневшими ладонями в попытке хоть как-то от себя отодвинуть. — Как же ты мне надоел!

— Правда?

Голос Джаггерджака прозвучал так безжизненно, что Ичиго на время забыл о своих потугах и затих, вслушиваясь: Гриммджо, наглая скотина, разлёгся многотонной тушей, спрятав лицо у него на груди, и не шевелился, но бормотать всё равно продолжал:

— Ты такой странный, Куросаки… Вообще не могу ничего придумать: тебя ничем, что ли, не проймёшь? Вечно огрызаешься, вечно ноешь: «отвалинетрогайменяидинахер», и ничего-то тебе не нравится, но зато так запросто повсюду таскаешься за своей обезьяной, трахаешься с этим… Как же… Блядь! Скажи уже, вот скажи, что мне ещё сделать, а?

Он поднял свою лохматую башку и посмотрел на ошарашенного Ичиго с невыносимым выражением в распахнутых глазах. Ичиго потерял дар речи: он вообще ничего не понял из словесной каши, которую на него вывалил Джаггерджак.

— Для начала слезь с меня, — гаркнул он вместо ответа.

Гриммджо, понурив голову, сник, но послушался, и вскоре они, растрёпанные и пыхтящие, вылезли из машины.

Ичиго долго отряхивался, поправлял вконец измятую униформу и с осторожностью ощупывал саднящую шею: теперь на ней будут красоваться ещё и следы удушья. Прекрасно. И пускай во взгляде квёлого Джаггерджака и угадывался проблеск чувства вины, но прощать его за подобную выходку Куросаки не собирался: на долю секунды ему показалось, что тот действительно может задушить его.

— Больно? — нахмурился Гриммджо, вновь пытаясь подойти на шаг ближе. Ичиго тут же отступил.

— Больно, — бросил он, чувствуя себя предельно измотанным: общение с ним будто за раз высасывало последние силы, и Куросаки впредь зарёкся подходить к этому проклятому складу.

Джаггерджак скривил губы и отвёл взгляд, поэтому Ичиго, чувствуя, что разговор уже не возобновится, да и не имея никакого желания снова говорить, собрался уходить. Но стоило ему только развернуться в сторону выхода, как Гриммджо опять оказался рядом и схватил за локоть, удерживая на месте.

— Да отцепись ты! — завёлся Куросаки, собравшись отбиваться. Но тот, не меняя своего серьёзного пристального взгляда, только глухо, будто их могли услышать, выдал странное:

— Послушай меня внимательно, хоть сейчас: будь осторожнее. Эй, Куросаки, я не шучу. Следи за тем, что делается вокруг.

— Единственный, с кем мне следует быть осторожным, — процедил Ичиго, который не придал особого значения этим словам из-за обжигающей злости, разрывавшей его изнутри, — это ты.

И выскользнул из хватки. Последние метры до двери служебного помещения, в которую он нырнул, даже не оглянувшись, Куросаки практически добежал.

 

***

 

Он действительно устал. Возня в грузовике и попытка Гриммджо придушить его на остаток дня превратили Ичиго в подобие неадекватного зомби: Чен уже несколько раз чудом вовремя ловил тяжёлые подносы, которые прямо-таки валились из рук его полусонного сослуживца.

Неудивительно, что после окончания смены Куросаки ковылял домой в вечерней зимней темноте с практически закрытыми глазами.

И не услышал позади себя неотвязный скрип шагов, который провожал его от самой фабрики.

И не среагировал, когда сзади его вдруг прицельно огрели чем-то тяжёлым по голове.

Теряющий сознание Ичиго завалился в снег, за секунды до полной отключки чувствуя чьи-то руки, вцепившиеся в куртку.


End file.
